The Union Of Hogwarts: Internet
by Liliana Flame
Summary: Over the year two Hogwarts Fourth Year students (from canon) decided to do sonething different. By the start if the summer they had an internet Hogwarts chatroom ready. One of these students was Hermione. Read from a professors point of view, who just happens to find it. No slash or romance! Draco and Harry friendship. Some bashing. Severus/Harry as mentor and student.
1. Welcome to UH!

Severus Snape was not a man to cross. But that was exactly what Albus Dumbledore did. For the summer Albus sent him to the muggle world: to 'enjoy his holidays from magic and duties.'

Severus returned to the Spinner's End and was currently deathly bored. Out of pure curiosity and boredom he had logged on his computer, that he had gotten last year.

Deciding to humour himself he wrote '_Hogwarts_' in the search. At first his computer wrote back '_Did you mean Pigs and warts?_' before displaying one link with Hogwarts on it.

Curiously he clicked on it and waited or the page to load. It read:

_Hello and Welcome to the Union of Hogwarts (U.H.)!_

_In this chatroom you may speak to anyone, who goes/went to Hogwarts. All rivalries are away and no matter your House, age or gender you are welcome! Stay anonymous by writing a made-up name or be public by your real name, the choice is yours._

_The password to the chatroom is the Hogwarts Poltergeist's name. _

_We hope you will have a great time!_

_Emerald and Mioneclaw (the Admins of UH)_

Severus thought for a moment then wrote 'Salazar' in the gap for his name. The page loaded for a bit before he got another page.

**SeamusLion: Im telling you Mioneclaw, he promised!**

**SeamusLion: Oh hey Salazar!**

**Mioneclaw: Hello Salazar! Welcome to UH. I am one of the Admins of the chatroom and am usually always here, so if you need anything, let me know.**

Snape blinked and leaned forwards to write.

**Salazar: Thank you Mioneclaw. And hello SeamusLion.**

**SlythDragon has joined the chat.**

**SlythDragon: Hey everyone!**

**Mioneclaw: Hello SlythDragon!**

Some time went by before another message came up.

**Mioneclaw: Well, SeamusLion, won't you greet SlythDragon?**

**SeamusLion: He's a Slytherin!**

**Mioneclaw: SeamusLion! You are lucky that Emerald is not here! Or you would have been blocked! **

**SlythDragon: Thank you Mioneclaw!**

**SeamusLion: But he's a slimy snake!**

_SeamusLion was silenced. _

_SeamusLion was kicked out of UH by Mioneclaw._

**SlythDragon: That was good Mioneclaw. That Gryffindork deserved it!**

**Mioneclaw: Careful SlythDragon or you might be next!**

**SlythDragon: No thanks. I had enough from you punching me in our 3rd year.**

**SlythDragon: Do you think Emerald will come here today?**

**Mioneclaw: I don't know. He wasn't here yesterday. I'm worried.**

**Mioneclaw: Salazar, are you alright?**

**Salazar: Yes, why shouldn't I be?**

**Mioneclaw: You were silent. Don't be shy. Just write whenever you have something to say.**

**Salazar: Very well. **

**Salazar: May I ask something?**

**Mioneclaw: Certainly. That's what I'm here for. To answer all questions that I can.**

**SlythDragon: lol *cough* *cough* know-it-all *cough* *cough***

**Mioneclaw: SlythDragon!**

**_SlythDragon is innocent._**

**Mioneclaw: *Ignores SlythDragon* Well Salazar, how may I help you?**

**Salazar: Will I be forced to tell my identity later or may I always stay anonymous? **

**Mioneclaw: That is up to you, Salazar. The only two that have to give out their identities are Emerald and me so just in case there is something wrong, you may send an owl to us for help.**

**Salazar: And what are your real names, if I may ask?**

**SlythDragon: By your alias it seems that you're a Slytherin like me, so don't freak out when they tell you. They are doing a good job in keeping this place working, safe and peaceful.**

**Mioneclaw: Thank you SlythDragon. Wow I never expected that from you.**

**Mioneclaw: I am Hermione Granger, but Emerald will have to tell you himself. **

Snape was stunned. If it really was Granger, then who was the other admin? Also SlythDragon was a Slytherin, but who...

His first suspicions were Draco Malfoy, but Draco? Being nice to Granger? No. No way.

**Salazar: Thank you.**

**Mioneclaw: You're welcome.**

_Thing1 has joined the chat._

_Thing2 has joined the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Hey Thing1, Thing2.**

**SlythDragon: Hello.**

**Thing2: Mooorning**

**Thing1: To all Hogwarts residents! **

**Salazar: Hello.**

**Thing1: Ah a newcomer!**

**Thing2: Welcome Mr Salazar!**

**Thing1: A Slytherin no doubt!**

**Thing2: Keeping SlythDragon company I see!**

**Mioneclaw: *laughs* **

**SlythDragon: You two are giving me a headache! **

**Salazar: Indeed.**

**Thing2: Glad to be of service!**

Severus snorted. Those were probably the Weasley twins.

_Aknott has joined the chat._

**SlythDragon: Hey Aknott!**

**Mioneclaw: Good to see you back from India, Aknott!**

**Thing1: And the one and only Aknott**

**Thing2: The master if all knots!**

**Thing1: Has come!**

**Aknott: *snort* Hey you lot!**

**Salazar: Hello.**

**Thing1: Thing2 can you hear?**

**Thing2: Yes, definitely.**

**Thing1: Got to go, lads.**

**Thing2: Mum is calling.**

**Thing1: Ciao! **

_Thing1 has left the chat._

_Thing2 has left the chat._

**Mionclaw: Those two!**

**_SlythDragon chuckles._**

**_Aknott is getting a Calming Draught for SlytherDragon._**

**_SlythDragon glares._**

**_Aknott sticks his tongue out._**

**Salazar: Very mature.**

**_Mioneclaw is ready to bang her head on the wall._**

**Salazar: Are there really not that many people here?**

**Mioneclaw: Most if them don't know about this place, but usually they're all busy during day time or they are on holidays.**

**Salazar: Are there any teachers on here?**

**Mioneclaw: We aren't aware of who is who unless we get it from some hints or the person tells us himself. I and Emerald think that some are teachers, but they are welcome as well, so I don't see a problem.**

**Salazar: Thank you.**

**Aknott: Speaking of Emerald, where is he?**

**Mioneclaw: I don't know. I'm becoming worried.**

**Salazar: Why should you be worried?**

**Aknott: ...**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**Mioneclaw: Never mind.**

_SeamusLion has joined the chat._

**SeamusLion: mioneclaw, y did u kick m outta ere.**

**Mioneclaw: Because you were behaving against the rules.**

**SeamusLion: forgt rules. thy r n the bin.**

**Mioneclaw: SeamusLion if you have something to complain about the rules, speak to Emerald. And honestly rule number 4: Use proper grammar! Some people may find it hard to understand!**

**SeamusLion: Fine, fine people. Jeeesh, you act like it's such a big deal.**

**SlythDragon: -.-**

**Salazar: Rules are rules.**

**SeamusLion: Whatever.**

_SeamusLion has left the chat._

**Aknott: Rude.**

**_SlythDragon agrees._**

**Aknott: :D**

_ChangeChang has joined the chat._

_ChangeChang has left the chat._

**Salazar: ?**

**Aknott: lol**

_SeriousKiller has registered and joined the chat._

**Aknott: A newbie! Hey!**

**Mioneclaw: Welcome to UH! I am Admin Mioneclaw and here to help if you need it. Admin Emerald is offline, but he can help you as well.**

**SlythDragon: Heya SeriousKiller!**

**Salazar: Hello**

**SeriousKiller: Hey everyone! And thanks Admin Mioneclaw! **

**Mioneclaw: You are welcome SeriousKiller. Please call me Mioneclaw.**

**SeriousKiller: OK.**

Just then, Severus' timer sounded. He had 5 minutes to get to his potions lab, before the potion was ruined. He quickly wrote an excuse.

**Salazar: Please excuse me. I have something to attend to. Good bye and thank you.**

**Mioneclaw: Good bye Salazar! Hope you had fun and that we'll see you later!**

**SeriousKiller: Bye**

**SlythDragon: Bye**

**Aknot: Bye Salazar!**

Severus closed the page and hurried off.

A/N

A new fic again. I just had the idea when I did some Role-Plays. I hope you liked it!

Try guessing, who was who! Mostly I already told you, but you can try guessing.

Who do you think Emerald is?

Thank you for reading!

Liliana


	2. The Secret of Emerald

_Salazar has joined the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Hello, Salazar! Good to see you back!**

**SlythDragon: Hey Salazar!**

**Salazar: Hello Mioneclaw, SlythDragon!**

**Salazar: Are only you two here?**

**Mioneclaw: Just before you came, NevGryff was here as well.**

**Salazar: I haven't met him yet.**

**Mioneclaw: Oh.**

_Admin Emerald has joined the chat._

**Mionclaw: Emerald! Finally I was growing worried.**

**SlythDragon: Hey Emerald.**

**Salazar: Good evening Emerald.**

**Emerald: Hello everyone. Salazar? I haven't seen you here. Mioneclaw, what have I missed?**

**Mioneclaw: We have two new people SeriousKiller and Salazar.**

**Salazar: I have just joined.**

**Emerald: Ah, ok. Then I offer a belated Welcome Salazar!**

**Salazar: Thank you.**

**Mionclaw: We also had some trouble with SeamusLion.**

**Emerald: Oh?**

**SlythDragon: I am so tired, but can't sleep.**

**Mioneclaw: He kept disregarding the rules 1,2 and 4.**

**Emerald: Oh well, I'll deal with him later.**

**Emerald: SlythDragon, are you ok?**

**SlythDragon: I'm...fine. Just worried that stuff will get me.**

Severus did a double take. That sentence didn't make any sense, however he seemed to know what he was talking about. It sounded like a code. It seemed that Severus was right because Emerald understood something he didn't.

**Emerald: Do you want to see my owl?**

**SlythDragon: No thanks. I'll be fine.**

**Mioneclaw: SLYTHDRAGON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!**

**Emerald: SlythDragon, I'm still sending my owl. I think you will be happy then. Mioneclaw no shouting!**

**Mioneclaw: Yes Admin Emerald.**

**Salazar: It's annoying to understand that you know what the other means, while I don't.**

**Mioneclaw: ...**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**Emerald: I'm sorry Salazar. You should have said something right away. Next time we'll do it in a private chat.**

**Salazar: It's fine.**

**Salazar: Mioneclaw said that everyone else knows your real names.**

**_Admin Emerald is glaring at Mioneclaw._**

**_Mioneclaw is innocent and is finding her fingernails fascinating._**

**_SlythDragon is rolling on the floor from laughter._**

**Emerald: Indeed. And did she tell her identity?**

**Salazar: Yes, she did.**

_**Admin Emerald has no excuse not to tell his identity.**_

**SlythDragon: Why is wee little Harrykins shy?**

**Emerald: Shut up Dray.**

**SlythDragon: In your dreams, Potter :P.**

**Emerald: :P**

**Mioneclaw: Boys! I know you love to argue, but there is no need to change the subject.**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: There goes my plan.**

**Salazar: You are Harry Potter?!**

**Emerald: Why is it always the same reaction?**

**SlythDragon: Cause you're famous Harrykins!**

**Emerald: Why don't you shut up my dearest Drake?**

**SlythDragon: :P**

**_Admin Emerald is rolling his eyes._**

**SlythDragon: Are you rolling your eyes around the floor, why?**

**_Admin Emerald is muttering about "annoying ferrets"._**

**SlythDragon: I heard that!**

**Emerald: Good, you were supposed to.**

**_Mioneclaw is banging her head on the desk._**

**Emerald: A least it's not the wall. The poor wall was traumatized enough times.**

**_SlythDragon is laughing._**

**Salazar: You do seem to argue a lot.**

**Emerald: No we don't.**

**SlythDragon: No we don't.**

**Mioneclaw: Yes they do.**

**Emerald to Mioneclaw: :D**

**SlythDragon to Mioneclaw: :P**

_SeamusLion has joined the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Hello SeamusLion.**

_**SlythDragon is sulking.**_

_**SeamusLion is very unhappy to see a certain person and wishes for him to leave.**_

**Mioneclaw: Behave boys!**

**Salazar: Hello SeamusLion.**

**SeamusLion: Shut up Mione.**

**Emerald: Hello SeamusLion. Being rude, are we?**

_**SlythDragon rubs his hands excitedly. This is a show he wishes to see.**_

**Emerald to SlythDragon: *rolls his eyes*SeamusLion: I am not rude! I have been on here for weeks! Why can Mioneclaw be a moderator/admin and I can't?!**

**Emerald: The Administrator is chosen not by the amount of time he/she has spent on here, but by his/her talents of how he/she manages to keep everyone and everything under control and polite.**

**Emerald: Does that answer your question SeamusLion?**

**SeamusLion: It's still not fair!**

**Salazar: Life's not fair.**

**SeamusLion: Shut up, snakebutt!**

**Emerald to SeamusLion: That is enough. You are suspended from here for 2 days. If this will continue, you will simply be blocked.**

_SeamusLion has been suspended for 2 days with a warning from Admin Emerald._

**Emerald: Everyone ok?**

**Salazar: Yes.**

**SlythDragon: Yep, got your owl.**

_SeriousKiller has joined the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Of course, Emerald.**

**Mioneclaw: Hey SeriousKiller!**

_SlythDragon is away._

**Salazar: Hello.**

**SeriousKiller: Hey you lot!**

**Emerald: Good evening SeriousKiller! I am Admin Emerald and am ready to help you.**

**SeriousKiller: Nc 2 meet u Admin Emerald.**

**Emerald: I'm sorry SeriousKiller, but it seems that you haven't read the rules. They are made short and are explained as well as possible. There aren't many, but please do follow them.**

**Emerald: Rule nr. 4 clearly states to use proper grammar and no slang in case someone does not understand.**

**SeriousKiller: ...ok...sorry**

**Emerald: That is fine.**

**Salazar: Who knew that you, Potter, like rules. You seem to like breaking them a lot at Hogwarts.**

**SeriousKiller: Potter? What Potter?**

**Emerald: Here, Salazar, I am Emerald. The real name is only known, so you can send me an owl if you are having trouble. Please use Emerald.**

**Emerald: Yes, SeriousKiller, I am Harry Potter, but please that does not change anything.**

**SeriousKiller: Harry? What are you doing here?**

**Emerald: The earlier statement to Salazar goes for you as well, SeriousKiller. I am the Admin and creator, so logically I'm here.**

**Emerald: I have to go! Bye!**

_Admin Emerald has left the chat._

**SeriousKiller: Where did he go?**

_SlythDragon is back._

**SlythDragon: Who he?**

**SeriousKiller: Harry.**

**Mioneclaw: Please use Emerald while addressing him.**

**SlythDragon: He laft?! Aww, I wanted to talk to him!**

**SlythDragon: left* (I know Mioneclaw, I know. That was just one mistake!)**

_**Mioneclaw is ready to breathe fire and is worried for Admin Emerald.**_

**SlythDragon: I hope he's okay and that he'll be back soon.**

_SlythDragon has left the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Oh dear. I'd better send both of them some Healing Draughts.**

**Salazar: Why?**

**SeriousKiller: Why?**

_**Mioneclaw has forgotten that Salazar and SeriousKiller don't know and offers her apologies.**_

_Admin Emerald has joined the chat._

**Emerald to Mioneclaw: Please watch over the chatroom. I will not be available for a few days. Bye.**

**Mioneclaw to Emerald: Will you be ok?**

**Emerald: Yeah.**

**Mioneclaw: Was it The Walrus?**

**Emerald: ...**

**Mioneclaw: I'll take it as a yes.**

**Emerald: Look out for Dragon.**

**Mioneclaw: I will.**

**Salazar: Why won't you be available?**

**SeriousKiller: Why are you using a code?**

**Emerald to Salazar: I'm sick.**

**Emerald to SeriousKiller: Why do you think people use codes?**

_Admin Emerald has left the chat._

**SeriousKiller: What was that about?**

_**Mioneclaw advises SeriousKiller to keep his nose out of Admin Emerald's business.**_

_SeriousKiller has left the chat._

**Salazar: I should be going as well. Goodnight.**

_Salazar has left the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Goodnight.**

_Mioneclaw has left the chat._

_The chatroom has been closed due to everyone's absence._

A/N

I hope it was good enough.

Thank you to everyone who read!

Is there anything/anyone that should be in the future in the chat as well?

Liliana


	3. A Sudden Change

_Salazar has joined the chat._

**NevGryff: Thanks Mioneclaw.**

**Susan: Hello, Salazar.**

**NevGryff: Hi!**

**Salazar: Good morning.**

**Susan: I haven't seen you around here. Have you just joined?**

**Salazar: Yes, just a few days ago.**

**NevGryff: Nice to meet you Salazar.**

**Salazar: Likewise, NevGryff.**

_Mioneclaw has joined the chat._

**NevGryff: Hey Mioneclaw!**

**Mioneclaw: Hello everyone!**

**Susan: Hiya there!**

**Salazar: Good morning Mioneclaw.**

**Mioneclaw: You seem up early.**

**Salazar: So are you.**

**Mioneclaw: Good point.**

_Best has registered and joined the chat._

**Best: Hey!**

**Salazar: Hello Best.**

**NevGryff: Hi.**

**Susan: Hi Best.**

**Mioneclaw: Welcome to UH. I am currently Admin Mioneclaw and here to help. Admin Emerald is not online.**

**Best: You can cut the introducing crap, Mione. I've been here before. I got a new account.**

**Mioneclaw: Indeed Best? If you have been here before then I believe you do know the rules!**

**Best: Yeah, yeah. Can you make me an admin?**

**Salazar: Why do people want to get admins so very much?**

**Mioneclaw to Best: I do not have to power to make someone a Moderator. And even if I did I wouldn't make you one, since I have no idea who you are.**

**Mioneclaw to Salazar: People tend to believe that Admins have all the power in the chatroom and so they want to become one. But they keep forgetting that with power comes responsibility.**

**Best: Mione it's me, Ron!**

**Salazar: Thank you.**

**Mioneclaw: You're welcome Salazar.**

**Mioneclaw: Best, you should speak to Admin Emerald. He is the one that promotes and deals with people like you.**

**Susan: I have to go! Got to go to Diagon Alley!**

**Mioneclaw: Bye Susan! Have fun!**

_Susan has left the chat._

**NevGryff: Ok I'm going too. I'll be back in the evening though.**

**Mioneclaw: Bye NevGryff!**

**Salazar: Goodbye NevGryff!**

**NevGryff: See you!**

_NevGryff has left the chat._

_Best has left the chat._

_SlythDragon has joined the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Hello SluthDragon.**

**Mioneclaw: SlythDragon***

**Mioneclaw: -.- Not one word Dragon!**

**SlythDragon: lol**

**Salazar: Hello SlythDragon!**

**SlythDragon: Hey Salazar!**

**SlythDragon: So what's going on guys?**

**Mioneclaw: Ron has joined.**

**SlythDragon: ...bugger**

**Mioneclaw: Language!**

**SlythDragon: :P**

_**Salazar rolls his eyes.**_

**SlythDragon to Salazar: :P**

_**Salazar sighs.**_

**Salazar: Little brats!**

**Mioneclaw: :D**

**Mioneclaw to Salazar: No name calling mister!**

_ChangeChang has joined the chat._

**ChangeChang: I love him!**

_ChangeChang has left the chat._

**SlythDragon: ...**

**SlythDragon: I am so reporting this to Emerald.**

**Salazar: What's wrong with Chang?**

_Gin has joined the chat._

**SlythDragon: No one knows, but it seems that she is mental.**

_**Mioneclaw is ignoring Salazar's and SlythDragon's discussion since she is not allowed to speak ill of any chatters.**_

**Mioneclaw: Hello Gin.**

**Gin: Hey**

**SlythDragon: Another Weasley!**

**Salazar: Hello.**

**Mioneclaw: SlythDragon behave!**

_Thing1 has joined the chat._

**Thing1: Hey**

_Thing2 has joined the chat._

**Thing2: Hello!**

**Mioneclaw: Hello Thing1, Thing2**

**SlythDragon: MORE WEASLEYS! Honestly what is this? An international Weasley day?**

**Mioneclaw: Behave!**

**Thing1: Aww Slythy Draggy!**

**Thing2: If I didn't know better,**

**Thing1: I would think**

**Thing2: That you are jealous!**

**Mioneclaw: You three behave!**

_**SlythDragon is innocent.**_

_**Thing1 is innocent with puppy eyes.**_

_**Thing2 solemnly swears that he is up to no good. Just joking. He's innocent.**_

_**SlythDragon has a charming look.**_

_**Mioneclaw sighs.**_

**Salazar: ...**

Some silence followed and no one was writing. It seemed that everyone was simply bored. Severus was ready to log off.

_ChangeChang has joined the chat._

**ChangeChang: 3**

_ChangeChang has left the chat._

_**Thing1 is confused.**_

_**Thing2 is cutely confused since Thing2 can only be cute.**_

_**Gin is confused and is pouting.**_

_**SlythDragon is confused, but as charming as always.**_

_**Salazar is trying not to laugh.**_

_**Mioneclaw is banging her head in the desk.**_

**SlythDragon: Again Mioneclaw? Emerald was right! All the poor furniture and walls around you!**

**Mioneclaw: When did he say that?!**

**SlythDragon: (I'm sorry Emerald. Please forgive me!) He told me at our private chat some days ago.**

**Salazar: lol**

_**Mioneclaw solemnly swears that Emerald will die!**_

**Thing1: Dear Mioneykins!**

**Thing2: Please get into line after Voldie.**

**Thing1: Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky!**

**SlythDragon: lol**

**Gin to SlythDragon: Figures you'd find it funny.**

**SlythDragon to Gin: Well, it wasn't me who made the joke. Or what I'm not allowed to laugh now?**

_**Mioneclaw is temporarily deaf and blind.**_

_Gin has left the chat._

**Thing2: Aw our little sis got annoyed!**

**Thing1: Uh oh, she'll take that out on us!**

**Thing2: RUN!**

_Thing2 has left the chat._

_Thing1 has left the chat._

_**Mioneclaw is no longer deaf nor blind.**_

**SlythDragon: Pity.**

**Mioneclaw: Really?**

**SlythDragon: Only joking Admin...only joking.**

**Salazar: *snorts***

**SlythDragon: XD**

**Mioneclaw: I'm finishing my homework.**

**SlythDragon: Figures. Really Mioneclaw? It's the 4th week only!**

**Mioneclaw: Hmph.**

**Salazar: Indeed Mioneclaw. They are the holidays, you know.**

**Mioneclaw: Oh well, I just can't get Potions done.**

**Salazar: Why not?**

**Mioneclaw: I'll just ask Emerald later.**

**Mioneclaw to Salazar: There are some things that I don't understand.**

**SlythDragon: When in doubt, ask Emerald! lol**

**Mioneclaw: lol**

**Salazar: And what can Potter do? I heard he's the worst student Professor Snape has ever had.**

**Salazar: Emerald***

**SlythDragon: He's got some issues, but the guy knows his potions!**

**Mioneclaw: Emerald was never allowed to do his best at school, so he does the same at Hogwarts. But only because he's bad in class, doesn't mean he is stupid.**

**Salazar: I see.**

**Salazar: I should get going. I will probably return in the evening.**

**Mioneclaw: Goodbye Salazar!**

_Salazar has left the chat._

Severus left just before a new message arrived, so he never saw it, but it caused the other two participants to worry and send different potions and healing balms.

_Admin Emerald has joined the chat._

**Emerald: I'm ill, but alive.**

_Admin Emerald has left the chat._

A/N Sorry for the sadder ending, but I needed the story to be more like...a story than a simple pile of words.

Was it good enough?

What do you think, who is SeriousKiller?

Who should join the chatroom?

Thank you to my first reviewers. I am honoured.

Best,

Liliana


	4. Chapter 4

_Salazar has joined the chat._

**SeriousKiller: Hi.**

**Salazar: Hello. Are you the only one here?**

**SeriousKiller: Mioneclaw left, but she promised to be back soon.**

**Salazar: Ok**

Silence ensured and Severus was getting bored.

**SeriousKiller: What do you think is wrong with Emerald?**

**Salazar: Don't know.**

**SeriousKiller: No idea?**

**Salazar: No**

**SeriousKiller: Come on, you must know something more.**

**Salazar: No.**

**SeriousKiller: Do you want to play a game?**

**Salazar: No**

**SeriousKiller: Are you a robot or just retarded?**

**Salazar: No**

**Salazar: Neither.**

**SeriousKiller: Neither?**

**Salazar: Neither.**

_Mioneclaw has joined the chat._

**SeriousKiller: Hey!**

**Salazar: Hello.**

**Mioneclaw: Hello you two. Anything interesting while I was gone?**

**Salazar: No.**

**SeriousKiller: HONESTLY SALAZAR IS IT THE ONLY WORD YOU KNOW?**

**Salazar: ...**

**Salazar: No**

**_SeriousKiller is on the edge of madness._**

_SeriousKiller has left the chat._

**_Salazar smirks._**

**Mioneclaw: ...**

**Mioneclaw: That was weird.**

**Salazar: Indeed.**

**Mioneclaw: At least your answer wasn't 'no'.**

**_Salazar glares at Mioneclaw._**

_SlythDragon has joined the chat._

_Mioneclaw scurries away from Salazar._

**SlythDragon: Hey, what's up?**

**Mioneclaw: Hey SlythDragon. Not much. Just Salazar repeating the word 'no'.**

**Salazar: I am not repeating it!**

**SlythDragon: Has Emerald come here yet?**

**Mioneclaw: No. (Shut up Salazar) He said he would come in a few days sinse he is ill because of the Walrus.**

**SlythDragon: He just sent me an owl and he wrote that he should be here soon.**

**Mioneclaw: That's good.**

**SlythDragon: Yeah.**

**SlythDragon: Well, gotta go.**

**Mioneclaw: Bye SlythDragon**.

_SlythDragon has left the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Salazar I should go too. See you tomorrow hopefully!**

**Salazar: Fine.**

_Mioneclaw has left the chat._

_Admin Emerald has joined the chat._

**Salazar: Hello, Emerald, you missed Mioneclaw.**

**Emerald: Hi**

**Emerald: Uh oh...She's gonna kill me.**

**_Salazar smirked._**

**_Admin Emerald pouted_.**

**Emerald: I have to send a private message to her then. I really don't want to get killed before September the 1st.**

**Salazar: You can send private messages?**

_Emerald is away._

_Emerald is back._

**Emerald: Sorry Salazar, I didn't notice your question at first. Yes you can. Just click on a person's name and choose either private message or private chat. The message is something like a letter, but in a chat you can actually talk like normally. In the private chat you can also do calls with a camera or without and the system can actually modify your voice so feel free to use it.**

**Salazar: Actually. I was waiting for a 'Yes' or 'No' type of answer but that works as well. Thank you.**

**_Emerald facepalms._**

**Emerald: Sorry Salazar.**

**Salazar: No harm done.**

**Emerald. So...anything new from...uh...wherever you are?**

**Salazar: I live on Spinners End and no, nothing too new.**

**Emerald: Spinners End? That's close to Private Drive.**

**Salazar: Didn't know you lived on Private Drive.**

**Emerald: I once really like the park there.**

**Salazar: You do not like it now?**

**Emerald: I do like it, but I can't go outside.**

**Salazar: Is the famous Boy-Who-Lived grounded?**

**Emerald: Cut the Boy-Who-Lived crap please. And no, I am just forbidden to leave the house by both Dumbledore and my uncle.**

**Salazar: I see.**

**Salazar: You said you were sick yesterday.**

**Emerald: Well I was a little.**

**Salazar: Very convincing.**

**Emerald: Well I have no need to convince you, sir.**

Severus' eyes widened. Did Potter know that he was a teacher? What now?

_MoonNargle has registered joined the chat._

**Emerald: Hello and welcome to UH. I am Admin Emerald and here to help whenever I am online. During my absence Admin Mioneclaw is usually here so feel free to turn to her.**

**MoonNargle: Hello Harry.**

**Emerald: O.O**

**Salazar: Hello MoonNargle.**

_ChangeChang has joined the chat._

_ChangeChang has left the chat._

**MoonNargle: Hello, Salazar. How are your Potions going?**

Severus gaped at the screen. How did he/she know about...what...maybe Emerald had told him/her...But maybe Emerald himself didn't know who he was and Severus was just being paranoid?

**Emerald: Are you alright Salazar?**

**Salazar: Yes, Emerald I am fine.**

**Emerald: :)**

Potter, being concerned about his well-being? Impossible.

**Salazar to MoonNargle: Yes everything is fine.**

**MoonNargle: That's good.**

_MoonNargle has left the chat._

**Emerald: Okay...**

**Salazar: You're not the only one confused.**

**Emerald: :D**

_Best has joined the chat._

**Emerald: Hello Best. It seems I have yet to meet you. I am Admin Emerald and am here to help in case of emergencies.**

**Best: Hey Harry! Cut the crap already. It's me, Ron.**

**Emerald: Hello Ron.**

**Salazar: Good evening Best.**

**Best: Hey Harry, could you make me Admin?**

**Emerald: No sorry.**

**Best: Come on mate!**

**Emerald: Ron that's a firm no. Have you checked the list? You are one of the last ones that is getting any power here.**

**Salazar: What list?**

**Emerald: On the top of the screen there are statistics. Mioneclaw and I are looking for another Moderator since we are rather busy and don't have much time watching this place. So Mioneclaw and I made a list, who is more natural at keeping peace here. All new chatters are at the end of the list at first and then later go up higher.**

**Salazar: Again Emerald you could have just said one sentence.**

**Emerald: Sorry.**

**Salazar: And again: no harm done.**

**Salazar: I will go and see what is there as well, so I won't be available.**

**Emerald: Okay.**

**Emerald: Hope to see you soon.**

_Salazar is away._

Severus scrolled up and finally found what Em— Potter was talking about. It was a rather long page with different links, but one said: _Moderator Competition_

He clicked on it and received a page that said:

_The Moderator Competition_

_We have received reports on people acting not-too-well during our absence and even if there are people who try to warn them, they don't have power to block, silence or even ban them. We decided to get someone to help us keep everything under control even in our absence. We made a list of all users, that shows their chance of becoming a Moderator._

_The list is often modified._

_By the 20th August the person on the 1st place will become a Moderator. In case he refuses the Moderator will be the person on the 2nd and so on._

_Please note that the list changes rather often._

_The list is modified by Admin Emerald._

_1. SlythDragon_

_2. NevGryff_

_3. Susan_

_4. Salazar_

_Are the first 4 candidates for the Moderator post. To see your placing in the list please click 'Find' below._

_You are Salazar (4th)_

Severus blinked. He had been sure that he was one of the last ones, but couldn't help, but be proud of his place.

_Salazar is back._

**Best: I still think you are wrong, Harry.**

**Emerald: Welcome back, Salazar.**

**Salazar: Thank you.**

**Emerald to Best: I believe I have told you not to call me that here.**

**Best: But come on, Em, SlythDragon is a Slytherin! And I'm a Gryffindor!**

**Emerald: Your point?**

**Salazar: What's the row about?**

**Best: He can't get power here!**

**Emerald to Salazar: Best doesn't like the fact that SlythDragon in the first candidate for a Mod.**

**Salazar: I see.**

**Salazar: Well I have to go.**

**Emerald: Goodnight.**

**Salazar: Goodnight.**

_Salazar has left the chat._

A/N A huge thank you to Lilevilone96, who helped me to continue the story with encouragement. She as well gave me the idea with MoonNargle.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Harry's POV

"Dudley? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"What's that?" asked Dudley, pointing at the open chat.


	5. The raven, the pig and the snake

Harry sighed in relief as he saw uncle Vernon's car pull out of the driveway and drive far away.

Harry was just chatting to Draco Malfoy, his supposed arch-enemy. At first, when Draco had just registered there, (and he was one of the first) both of them had been anonymous. Slowly they became friends and when Hermione offered that the Admins gave their identities so that anyone can contact them by owl.

When Harry said, who he was SlythDragon had logged off straight away, but in a few days he returned. He had been rather quiet and Harry, not knowing who he was, tried his best to cheer him up.

Then Draco told him who he was and Harry had been rather annoyed until Hermione pointed out how well they had done, before they knew each other's identities.

The uncomfortable silence and the insults soon turned into teasing and laughter.

Writing a quick "**Be back soon. Getting some water.**" he went to the kitchen.

As he headed upstairs to his 'room' he saw someone already there.

Dudley Dursley stood, mouth agape, in front of Harry's computer. Harry's eyes slid from Dudley's fat back to the screen, where the chat was still open and by the look of quick sentences appearing Hermione and Draco were arguing.

"Dudley? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"What's that?" Dudley asked, pointing at the screen.

"That's a computer," said Harry with raised eyebrows.

Dudley quickly went red, just like Vernon did at such times.

"I meant the chat!"

"Well, there you go. You knew all along what it was."

Dudley let out a frustrated groan. Then he quieted, looking confused, as if forgotten about what was he so frustrated about.

"Your lot has internet?"

"Didn't have before, now it does."

With a weird look, Dudley left, slamming the door closed. Harry jumped a bit, but then went and sat down.

_Admin Emerald is back._

**SlythDragon: Shut up you!**

**SlythDragon: Oh hey, Emy.**

**Emerald: Hat is going on here?**

**Emerald: What***

**Emerald: Don't call me Emy!**

**SlythDragon: :P**

**Mioneclaw: Nothing really, Emerald, just a small disagreement.**

**Emerald: A small disagreement...**

**Mioneclaw: Of course...just tiny...**

**SlythDragon: Certainly. You know how much I love Mione, don't you Em?**

**Emerald: Finally you two see the love you have for each other!**

There was a small pause and no one was writing. Then at the same time:

**Mioneclaw: ADMINISTRATOR EMERALD HOW DARE YOU!**

**SlythDragon: WHAT?! I AM GONNA KILL YOU! That was a joke!**

**_Emerald is about to die out of laughter._**

Harry really barely managed to write out the last sentence as he was truly laughing so hard that he was almost on the floor.

Suddenly the door opened and Dudley peeked in.

"What's so funny?"

Harry still laughing, pointed at the screen. Dudley raised his eyebrows.

"So? What's so funny?" he repeated as Harry was beginning to calm down.

"It's just," Harry wiped a tear from his eye. "That these two are actually enemies and used to hate each other."

Dudley obviously not understanding, left the room, looking at Harry as if he was a noseless donkey in a neon green shirt or something. (A/N Please don't try to imagine it. It gave me bad mental images and a headache. And I feel sick.)

**Mioneclaw: Honestly Emerald that was not funny! I almost got a heart attack you silly git!**

**_SlythDragon is looking forward for Hogwarts so he can get revenge on Admin Emerald._**

* * *

Soon Harry knew that that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would be back and he'd better start dinner. After getting two 'Good lukcs' from the other two, he put his status to 'Away' and went downstairs.

It would soon be time to leave for Hogwarts. It was exactly what Harry was thinking about, during cooking.

What would happen? Maybe there would be a chance of getting internet to Hogwarts? Would they have to keep up appearances? Or maybe they could be free? No. Probably not with Dumbledore there.

Dumbledore. Harry felt surges of hatred for the man. As some dishes began to rattle, Harry calmed himself. No need to think about Dumbledore.

Yet his thoughts turned to the man anyway. He had said that the Death Eater marks were unremovable, but that was far from the truth. All it needed was a specific rune, a potion and a blood crystal.

If Dumbledore wasn't removing the mark from Snape, then did it mean that Snape was a true Death Eater? But then why did Dumbledore trust him so much then?

And there was Snape, the man of mystery. Harry was sure that there was something more than anyone was letting on and Hermione agreed, which had to mean something.

Come to think of it, Salazar and Snape had similar ways of behaving.

But Salazar had said that he lived on Spinners End. Snape living in a muggle neighbourhood? Yeah...and he, Harry, was a rainbow-colored (coloured) winged unicorn.

Harry snorted at the thought.

Now that he was thinking about people and the UH, his thoughts wandered to Ron. The other boy was behaving truly strangely. As if he was another person. Harry shook his head to clear it. He would leave that for another time, he thought as he flipped the pancakes over.

When Harry was finally released to go to his room it was already very late. During his evening chores Harry had gotten a strange idea.

Tired, but determined he opened the book Hermione had given him for Christmas on runes.

With a smirk he began to compose a letter.

"Go on, Hedwig," he said gently to his beloved owl. "I'll be fine. Just get the letter to Mione. I promise that if anything happens I will write in the computer or send Galaxy with a message."

Galaxy was a raven Harry had found on the streets, injured. For the 4 long weeks, the raven grew close and didn't want to leave Harry, so Harry kept him.

The name was just a temporary one. Harry wanted some times to make sure that the raven would stay and he needed a good name (A/N Please offer any?).

Deciding to throw a quick look at UH before he went to sleep. He logged on, but he expected it to be empty.

_Admin Emerald had joined the chat._

**Salazar: Good evening, Emerald.**

**Emerald: Hello Salazar. You are not asleep?**

**Salazar: No. I see that you aren't either.**

Harry looked over his shoulder as the raven landed on his bedpost and sat completely still, except for his head that moved and followed the fly that was zooming lazily around the room. The raven never sat on Harry's hand nor shoulder. He preferred to be a bit further from contact.

Looking back he saw that Salazar had written.

**Salazar: May I ask why are you not asleep yet?**

**Emerald: I just got my chores done, plus I am rather excited.**

Suddenly there was a rather loud crash and Harry looked back, only to see the raven having crashed into a lamp, that when falling over spilled some books. Shaking his head Harry wrote '**Be right back**' and went to "Galaxy's" rescue.

**Emerald: Sorry Salazar, there was a small accident here.**

**Salazar: I see. What are you excited about?**

**Emerald: I got permission from my aunt to go outside tomorrow. I was thinking of visiting the park.**

**Salazar: What about Dumbledore?**

**Emerald: What about him?**

**Salazar: You had said that he had forbidden you to leave the house.**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: Really, no offence to the Headmaster, but seriously**

**Emerald: He can lose himself in a forest.**

**Salazar: ...**

**Salazar: Well, well the Golden Boy not bowing down to the Hogwarts' Headmaster? My, my...**

**Emerald: I told you not to call me that!**

**Salazar: Actually you asked me not to call you the Boy-Who-Lived or Harry Potter, but you said nothing about the Golden Boy.**

**Emerald: –.–**

**Emerald: Fair point. *sigh***

By that time, Harry was positive that Salazar was Snape. Harry looked at the time. He should be turning in. He had a long day tomorrow...

**Salazar: Goodnight, Harry.**

**Emerald: Goodnight, Salazar.**

Harry did a double-take. Snape would have never called him by his first name, so all of his suspicions immediately disappeared.

Oh just how wrong he was, since not far away, Severus Snape sat and was trying to realise why had he called the boy by his first name.

A/N

Well, just like said before, any ideas how to name the raven? He will be rather important later in the story.

What do you think? How will Harry find out about Severus? Will he?

Remind that all of this is after Harry's 4th year! So beware fellow readers! Dolores Umbridge/ Umbug/ Unbrain/ Professor HemHem or whatever she is called nowdays, will come soon!

I hope you enjoyed!

Liliana

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Harry grinned as his favourite park came into view. He felt that something was wrong, but shrugged it off.**


	6. The park

The next day dawned bright and early. With a stretch, Harry climbed out of his bed and looked around. Hedwig wasn't back yet, but the raven was still asleep, perched on the back of his chair.

It was too early for the Dursleys to be up on a Saturday, so Harry settled in with a good book.

The book was about warriors, forgotten and famous alike. He became so engrossed in the book that he looked up only when he heard furious hisses.

The raven was battling against a grasshopper. He attacked the poor creature over and over again, but the grasshopper jumped up after each fall. The raven finally became so frustrated that he ate the grasshopper, making Harry look away and gag.

"You're just like Warrior Ceroth," said Harry with a small laugh. Suddenly Harry became thoughtful. "Ceroth."

Harry brightened up.

"I got you a name! Ceroth!"

The raven blinked and smacked his beak. Harry gave a small laugh. It was time for breakfast, only It seemed that Ceroth had already began his with a grasshopper.

* * *

Harry came out of the local store with two sandwiches and some biscuits in his rucksack. Ceroth was waiting on a nearby tree. Harry knew that he would have to go and visit Gringotts soon, since his muggle money needed restocking.

A street away Harry had finally arrived. He grinned as his favourite park came into view. He felt that something was wrong, but shrugged it off.

He sat on the swings, that were always his favourite and just closed his eyes, letting the feeling of the wind on his face soothe him.

He opened his eyes just as his raven flew into view.

Ceroth settled on the ground not far from where Harry was sitting and began walking around. With a grin Harry tore a piece of bread to the bird and threw it to him. The bird was gently pulling it apart and eating happily when a small robin flew over to him and tried pecking it as well.

Ceroth, however, did not like it and began chasing the robin away.

"Ceroth," Harry reprimanded the raven softly. "Be nice. You can have more, you know."

As the robin flew away, Ceroth flew on to Harry's knee and was pointedly looking at the sandwich and Harry.

"You have been spending too much time with Hedwig," Harry mumbled as he gave a piece of the sandwich to the raven.

The raven flew off onto a tree and busied himself with eating.

Harry chuckled. Then there was a shout: "HARRY!"

Harry turned to see Mark Evans (not an OC) run towards him.

"Hey Mark," said Harry. "Is Dudley's gang chasing you again?"

Mark shook his head, then gave him a letter. There, was the Hogwarts seal.

"It came, can you believe it Harry? It actually came!" the boy bragged, yet skipping on his feet. Then he got swept into a hug by Harry.

"Congratulations," said Harry sincerely.

"Thanks!" said Mark. But then he looked down and Harry was reminded of Dobby, except for the lack of ears.

"Mark? What's wrong, little bro?" asked Harry.

"What if...what if I get in Slytherin? Can we still be friends or will you hate me? Can we still hang around in summer? I mean Dudley and his gang always after us," Mark rambled, but Harry stopped him.

"Mark," he said. "I'm fine with you getting into Slytherin. We will always be friends and no matter what, I will be there for you."

"Really? I mean really, really? I mean it's a though decision probably and all that then I mean actually really? You will? That's great, I mean—"

"Mark, you forget that I was practically a Slytherin and the only reason I didn't want to become one because of the manipulations of an old man."

"Oh ok," said Mark. "Also...my parents were drunk again, so I didn't want to tell them."

"It's fine. We can go collect your things tomorrow," said Harry.

"But I don't have any money and I doubt my parents will pay," said Mark.

"Don't worry about money, Mark," said Harry with a small smile. "Come on, it's getting dark. I'll walk you home. Now where is that raven?"

Ceroth flew onto a nearby wall and let out a soft craw.

With that the three began their journey, not knowing that someone was following them.

* * *

"I am going out tomorrow, Uncle," said Harry firmly as the man was turning redder and redder by the minute. It didn't help that they were arguing at the front door, outside.

"And who will do your chores, boy?! Me? Dudders? Petunia? HA!"

"That is up to you," said Harry calmly.

"Well, if you do leave then the old man has no right to do anything to us! Understood? And I don't want to see your sorry face for the rest of the summer, so you's better stay somewhere with those freaks of yours!"

After a few more minutes, Harry had no choice, but to agree. So he had to clear out before 9 am next morning. He went to his room, made sure everything was packed and then opened his laptop.

_Admin Emerald has joined the chat._

**NevGryff: Sure, MoonNargle.**

**MoonNargle: Hello, Emerald.**

**NevGryff: Hi**

**Emerald: Hiya!**

**SlythDragon: Evening Emy!**

**Emerald to SlythDragon: ^.-**

**SlythDragon: Ooh, The iBrow!**

**NevGryff: *facepalm***

**Emerald: *facepalm***

**MoonNargle: It seems that Mositoes have been bothering you, SlythDragon.**

**Emerald: Nice job, MoonNargle! :D**

**NevGryff: Seems that Emerald and I share minds.**

**SlythDragon: Hey!**

**Emerald to SlythDragon: :P**

**Emerald to NevGryff: :D**

_Aknott has joined the chat._

**NevGryff: lol**

**SlythDragon: Everyone is turning on me *pout***

**SlythDragon: Hey Aknott!**

**Emerald: Hi**

**MoonNargle: Hello**

**Aknott: hey you lot.**

**SlythDragon to Aknott: You have been spending too much time with Thing1 and Thing2.**

**Aknott: :P**

**SlythDragon: Come on! Not you too!**

_Grey has registered and joined the chat._

**Aknott: Ha you wish Draggy.**

**Emerald: Hello, Grey and welcome to UH. I am Admin Emerald and here to help once in need.**

**NevGryff: Hey, Grey!**

**MoonNargle: Hello**

**Grey: Hello, everyone and thank you Admin Emerald.**

**SlythDragon to NevGryff: That rhymes!**

**Emerald: Please call me Emerald.**

**Grey: Ok**

**NevGryff: I kinda noticed...**

**SlythDragon: Emy, a private chat please?**

**MoonNargle: Grey, it's great to see you.**

**Emerald: DON'T CALL ME EMY! And sure.**

_Admin Emerald has entered a private chat with SlythDragon._

_SlythDragon has entered a private chat with Admin Emerald._

**SlythDragon: Hey again.**

**Emerald: Hi. :D**

**SlythDragon: I haven't asked you for a long time, but how are you?**

**Emerald: Fine thanks. You?**

**SlythDragon: I'm fine.**

**Emerald: Don't lie, Dray. You wouldn't ask me if you weren't alright.**

**SlythDragon: I'm not lying.**

**Emerald: Drake, I know you rather well.**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**SlythDragon: Fine. I'm worried about Hogwarts.**

**Emerald: What about Hoggy Warty?**

**SlythDragon: What will happen when we go there? I mean, I can't just suddenly be all friendly with you. Just my godfather getting suspicious will be enough for my father to find out.**

**Emerald: Don't worry. We'll probably be able to talk through internet.**

**SlythDragon: Earth to Potter! Magic and internet...don't go together.**

**Emerald: *smirk***

**SlythDragon: ...**

**SlythDragon: You know something, don't you, you sneaky lion!**

**Emerald: Well I do know some stuff...I mean I can count and read.**

**SlythDragon: You know what I mean! Come on Emy! Spill!**

**Emerald: lol**

**Emerald: Fine, fine, your impatient snakyness.**

**SlythDragon: Impatient snakyness? Really Em? Only you...**

**Emerald: Mione and I are having success in finding how to get internet to Hogwarts.**

**SlythDragon: That's neat.**

**Emerald: *proud smirk***

**Emerald: I am also probably staying in the Leaky Cauldron from now on.**

**SlythDragon: Bloody snake in lions's clothing.**

**SlythDragon: What? Why?**

**Emerald: My dearest uncle doesn't want me here.**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**SlythDragon: Muggles.**

**Emerald: :D**

**SlythDragon: Sorry, know that if not for my father, I could invite you over.**

**Emerald: It's fine. Just remember to leave me a message so I know when you are going to Diagon Alley.**

**SlythDragon: Fine.**

**Emerald: Thank Draggy.**

There was a pause. Then, as if he only understood:

**SlythDragon: Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Draggy!**

**Emerald: As you wish, Ickle Drannykins.**

**SlythDragon is banging his head against his desk.**

**Emerald: Now, who's acting like Mione?**

**SlythDragon is ready to kill Admin Emerald.**

**Admin Emerald is smiling innocently.**

**Emerald: Ok I gotta go. Long day ahead tomorrow.**

**SlythDragon: Fine. You'd better be alive next time I see you.**

**Emerald: Aw I didn't know you cared so much.**

**SlythDragon: I don't! In fact I still hate you Potter!**

**Emerald: Love you too :P**

**SlythDragon: Yeah...right. Well Goodnight**

**Emerald: Goodnight.**

_Admin Emerald has left the private chat._

**Emerald: Ok guys, I have to go. I will be available more often after tomorrow, so if you see Mione, let her know.**

**NevGryff: Ok. Bye**

**Salazar: Goodnight.**

**Emerald: Goodnight everyone.**

Admin Emerald has left the chat.

With a one last sweeping look at his 'room', Harry climbed onto his bed, leaving the window open in case Hedwig returned or Ceroth wanted to go for a flight.

"Ceroth, I should have named you Chaos, you know," Harry mumbled as the raven sped after some fly or something, almost crashing into the ceiling.

Harry smiled a bit. That raven was really Ceroth. Ceroth– The Warrior of the Galaxy.

* * *

"CEDRIC! NO!" Harry woke from another nightmare, from a strong pecking on his head. He sprang up, only to see the raven fly to the foot of the bed. The raven cocked his head to the side, watching Harry.

"I woke you, didn't I?" said Harry, tiredly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The raven flew onto his knee and kept watching Harry. Harry smiled at the raven, but didn't touch him.

Lying down, Harry saw Ceroth take his place at the low headboard, instead of the chair, where he usually slept. Harry fell asleep from the comforting feeling of Ceroth preening his hair.

The next morning dawned early and bright and Harry woke, stretching. He sneaked downstairs to make a few sandwiches. He was eating one, just as Hedwig arrived with a letter from Hermione and the Hogwarts owl delivered the Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Harry, said Hermione's letter._

_That idea you had was wonderful! How ever I don't think that the rune of Movement (Ehwaz) will help us much. I have already thought of it and tried some things, but even in the Encyclopaedia of Great's and Ancient's it shows that it won't help us much. How ever the it seems that Thurlsaz should help us! Anyway, I will research as much as possible. And you were right, it's better to send letter's rather than email, because otherwise it would be hard ti draw runes there!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry grinned. Perhaps there will be a chance of getting internet to Hogwarts.

Ceroth gave a craw as he woke. Stealing one of Harry's sandwiches, he began his breakfast.

"Hedwig," said Harry. "We'll be going to the Leaky Cauldron. Can you fly there please and wait for us? Ceroth will come with me, since he's just a bit too weak to fly such distances right now. Ok?"

Hedwig nipped his fingers and took flight out of the window.

It took some time to coax Ceroth into Hedwig's cage, but finally, ten minutes to eight, Harry was ready to go downstairs.

They met Mark on a nearby street.

"Why do you have your things with you, Harry?" asked Mark.

"Well, I'll be staying in a local pub there until the end of the summer."

"Ok."

Harry looked around, then raised his wand and in a few moment a lilac bus appeared out if thin air. Harry grinned at a gobsmacked Mark, who was gaping unashamedly at the vechile.

"'Ello an' welcome, ter te Nightbus. I am Stan Shunpike an' will be yer conducter fer the– Bless me sweet Hippogryffs. Hey Ern! Look it's 'Arry Potter!"

"Hello, Stan. Two tickets to the Leaky Cauldron, please," said Harry.

"Right'o'way, 'Arry."

Harry payed for them and he and Mark went to find the seats, Mark still gaping.

Finally after many bumps and falls, they arrived and with fake smiles thanked the two men and hastily left the bus.

"I really don't want to go on that again," said Mark with a grimace.

Harry chuckled as they entered the dusty pub.

"Hello, Tom," said Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Came here for breakfast or a snack?"

"Maybe later. I would like to book a room."

"Very well. Room number 4."

"Thank you, Tom," said Harry and he and Mark went to drop off Harry's luggage.

As Harry tapped the bricks to enter Diagon Alley, Mark looked at him strangely, but then his mouth opened in an 'O'.

"Welcome, little brother, to Diagon Alley."

They went to Gringotts and Harry paused a bit at the entrance to give the younger one time to read the poem.

Harry got some money out of his trust fund and exchanged some for muggle money. Then they went and bought all of Mark's things.

Harry bought Mark some sweets to take home as well. Deciding to leave most of his stuff with Harry, Mark was followed home.

That night, before going to sleep, Harry went to a nearby muggle park and logged on his computer that had mobile internet.

_Emerald,_

_Going to Diagon Alley next week on Friday._

_SlythDragon_

A/N

I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to write as much as possible.

I am not bothering you with a long AN, but I would like to thank all who reviewed it.

Liliana

NEXT CHAPTER

"Emy! Go, run!" he whispered frantically. "Please!"

It was too late, He had seen Harry.


	7. Neve Ashamed To Admit

The silence was rather unsettling, between the two. Finally the Gryffindor one gathered up all of his courage and said: "Well, Draco. I do hope your summer was fine."

Draco gave a snort. "What else could it be for a Malfoy?" he said with mock arrogance. They both began laughing for no reason.

"Okay," said Draco, putting his hands decisively on the table and turning serious. "Mr Potter, I believe we should continue our shopping trip."

Harry became serious as well.

"Mr Malfoy, you couldn't have been more correct." He stood. "Shall we take our leave?"

"What a great idea, Mr Potter."

"Why thank you Mr SluthDragon."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Wait. WHAT! You dare to call me...I just...I...I'm gonna kill you Emy! No one, no one calls the great SlythDragon a SluthDragon! How dare you!"

Harry burst into laughter and went running from the Ice-Cream parlour, with Draco hot on his heels. After running around Diagon Alley a bit and after many disapproving glances of women, they stopped, panting.

"Ok, what's first on the list?" Harry asked, still a little breathless.

"Potions Ingredients," said Draco.

"To the Apothecary!" said Harry as they went, dodging people, as if they were bludgers.

Harry almost ran into someone as he headed for the door.

Harry's smile froze at the sight of the onyx eyes, crooked nose and greasy hair.

"Mr Potter," he said, reminding Harry of a panther advancing on his prey.

Just then Draco ran, panting to Harry.

"Sorry, Em, I was just caught by that lot, then my robes got stuck and you know, I can't just leave, so that they rip—" he too froze at the sight of his godfather.

"I mean...Potter you Scarface..Complete idiot, cannot see where you are going...eh...shouldn't even exist."

"Eh...yeah..Dr–Malfoy, you little scumbag...Slytherin pork."

Draco looked at him sharply.

"Why you little Gryffindork!"

"Dragondung!"

"Potty!"

"Slimy Snake!

"Greasy lion!"

"SluthDragon!"

"..."

Harry smirked over his victory.

"Ha! Take that now!" he said.

"Oh I'll get you back!" said Draco, mysteriously.

"Oh yeah? How?" said Harry in 'come at me' voice.

"Why don't I start, by telling Professor Snape, about the time on the train. You remember what happened to the soap?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Try me!"

"ENOUGH!" said Snape loudly and Harry and Draco jumped, having forgotten the man was there.

"Potter, why aren't you with your family? And Draco, what are you doing, being all friendly with him?"

Neither of them answered for a while. Then Harry looked at Draco and he gave a nod.

Harry looked back at Snape coolly.

"Why can't two friends spend time together?" asked Harry.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"You? Friends? Don't lie, Potter. The day when you'll be even simply civil will be the day Dumbledore is dead, Hogwarts in ruins and Longbottom beheads one of the Dark Lord's helpers."

Harry snorted.

"Very funny, Professor. But we should get going."

With that the pair left. Severus watched them go with a smirk. He had enjoyed the small show. Of course he knew those two were friends, but they didn't have to know it, did they?

Sadly soon Draco had to leave, but not before Harry had filled him in about the internet at Hogwarts thing.

If Draco thought he had friends before, he was wrong. The time spent with Harry really proved that.

However now he was more than sure that he had at least one: Harry.

Draco mentally kicked himself as he stumbled from the fireplace, since he was too caught up in his thoughts. Thankfully no one was there to see as he made his way to his room.

* * *

_SlythDragon has joined the chat._

**NevGryff: Yes, that'd be great!**

**Mioneclaw: Hey SlythDragon!**

**NevGryff: Hiya!**

**SlythDragon: Hello, you two!**

**Mioneclaw: How was your day with Emerald?**

**SlythDragon: Really fun.**

**NevGryff: Day with Emerald?**

**Mioneclaw: That's good.**

**SlythDragon: Yeah, Nev. We werebin Diagon.**

**SlythDragin: were in***

**SlythDragon: We'll be meeting in 2 days again thought.**

* * *

Draco flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron, feeling happy and exited. He couldn't help but also be relieved that his mother won the argument with his father on letting him spend time in Diagon Alley.

However they didn't know why. His mother suspected he had found himself a girl, but his father insisted that his son was probably more busy with important things, like trying to get advantages. Draco simply let them think whatever they wanted, it would be useless to try and argue.

He grinned as he caught sight of Harry.


	8. The Hogwarts Express and the Big Success

"C'mon, Mark, all you have to do is run through the wall."

Mark looked up at Harry with frightened eyes. Harry sighed.

"Come, we'll do it together," said Harry with a smile and put his hand on Mark's shoulders. They walked towards the wall and Harry saw Mark close his eyes at the very wall. As they walked through, Harry stopped, but didn't take his hand off Mark's shoulders.

Mark opened his eyes, to look at Harry, but then turned and saw the Hogwarts Express and gasped. Harry smiled at his reaction.

Helping the younger onto the train, he climbed after him.

They found a compartment and settled down.

"We're really going?" asked Mark. Harry smiled and nodded. Mark smiled back and climbed over to the seat next to Harry. One hand holding the book he was reading, the other around Mark's shoulders, they waited for the train to start moving.

The comprament door opened.

"Potthead."

Harry looked up. Draco was standing at the door, sneering, both Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.

"Malfoy," said Harry, giving the blonde a sneer of his own. They glared at each other for a while and Draco lost. He motioned for the two gorillas to move and turned to follow them. Just before he left Draco whispered: "Good luck with the internet.'

Harry snorted as Draco left.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Mark asked, arching his eyebrow and sending Harry into fits of laughter.

"And what id wrong with this guy?" Mark asked himself, staring at Harry, who was practcally on the floor by now.

During the ride Ron and Hermione came in.

Harry introduced all of his friends to each other, feeling a bit wary of Ron.

It was slowly getting darker and darker, but Harry and Hermione were getting more nervous than Mark and that was saying something.

Finally Hermione looked at Harry and he gave a firm nod. Hermione clicked on the sign on the computer's desktop. Then it opened a page. With internet.

Harry and Hermione cheered as did Mark. Harry hugged to closest person, who happened to be Mark, that was on his lap.

"Harry, ribs," Mark chocked out, still laughing.

Harry loosened his grip a bit, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mione, we really did it," Harry said cheerfully.

"Yep, Em, we did," she said.

Soon, Hogwarts came into view. Mark gasped at the beauty of it, while Hermione was shaking a sleeping Ron, who hadn't been too careful in eating and was now covered in chocolate.

Harry kept fussing over Mark's robes. Correcting his tie, straightening the hem and collecting unseen cat hairs.

Just before, Mark left for the boats, Harry gave him a quick hug.

"Remember, no matter where the hat puts you, I'll be proud," said Harry quietly.

"Thanks, Harry," said Mark and ran to join the others.

Harry felt pride to see Mark there, looking calm and proud.

"Egnery, Ursula."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Enur, Reeks."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Mark."

The hat took time to decide. Harry watched as Mark got different expressions on his face, his eyes closed. At first shock that quickly turned to mischief, then horror, pleading, then resigned.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mark made his way to the table of the snakes. He risked a glance at the Gryffindor table, before he sat down.

Harry was watching him. As soon as they're eyes met, Harry grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Mark grinned back.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore frowned. No one noticed, except for Harry.

If the codger dared to lay just a bad thought at Mark, Harry swore he would do anything. No one would touch his baby brother, even if they weren't if the same blood, they were still family.

Just as all of them began to leave to their dorms, Mark tried to get to Harry, wanting to ask what was wrong, since he had seen him frowning. He couldn't get through all of the hurrying students and thus the problem remained unknown.

For more, Harry hadn't even looked his way before he left!

Mark felt as if it was the end of the world.

* * *

Severus billowed through the hallways, searching for students out of bed. As he narrowed his eyes at every tiny sound or shadow, he let his mind wander.

Unknown to Harry— Potter, he had followed him to the park and Diagon Alley. Harry Potter— the boy of mystery.

When the young Mark Evans had been sorted to Slytherin, Potter didn't seem to mind and neither did Evans and yet, when he gave his every-year speech, Evans looked close to tears. Had Potter done something to him while he hadn't seen or maybe he sent a letter with not too happy news or even insults.

Somehow he doubted it. Em– dammit! Potter may have been getting into trouble a lot, but Severus had never seen him bully him. But again, he was Potter.

Suddenly, Severus heard quiet sobs come from a nearby corridor. As he reached it, he saw the small boy, Mark Evans, sitting, his legs close to his chest.

The boy didn't notice him come.

"Mr Evans," he said softly. The boy looked up with huge frightened eyes. He scrambled up.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just...uh sleepwalking...you know...anyway...I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled quickly, not meeting his eyes.

Severus knelt, so that he was on the same eye-level as the boy.

"Mr Evans, I can tell that it is not the cause."

He sniffed.

"Professor, can you promise not to tell anyone?"

Severus sighed and nodded.

"It's Harry...he used to walk me home whenever he could and always when he could he told me goodnight, but this time he didn't even look at me," he said in one breath and Severus felt anger rise at Potter.

He held his hand out to the boy, who took it hesitantly. Severus began to drag him towards the Gryffindor common room, seething.

As soon as he entered he roared "POTTER!"

Harry who was on the couch, falling asleep behind a book, jumped up, toppled over, landed his cloak in the fireplace, cursed in both English and Parceltongue, stamped out the fire, then looked at the peace-ruiner with a glare. When he saw who it was, his face softened.

"Mr Potter, out. Now!" said Snape, his eyes flashing.

The other Gryffindors followed the group out with their eyes, then shrugged fearfully at each other.

"Mark, Professor, what's going on?"

"I swear Harry, I didn't want to get you into trouble. He was just asking and I couldn't lie. I mean he's my head of house and all—"

"Hush, Mark," Harry said gently and turned to Professor Snape, raising his eyebrows.

"Well Professor?"

Severus merely sneered. "I don't care if you bully students from the other houses, but you will not bully them from mine."

"Excuse me Professor?" said Harry, getting even more confused.

"I found Mr Evans here, bawling his eyes out because the Golden Boy didn't say goodnight to him. But I doubt Potter that it's the true cause."

Harry's face softened. He turned to ignore the Professor and walked over to the young boy, who had silent tears running on his cheeks.

Harry's lips quirked a bit.

"Mark," he said softly. The boy lifted his head a bit and looked at Harry through his overgrown fringe. "You're a stupid, stupid boy."

Mark looked down and Severus was ready to pull the older boys hair out, but Harry wasn't finished.

Harry pulled the boy close to him, holding him tightly.

He let go and sunk to the younger's eye level.

"Mark, you're my little brother, my baby brother. Do you honestly think that the letter I sent was fake? Don't you remember what we talked about before we came?"

"Letter?" said Mark, confused. "What letter?"

Harry frowned. "You didn't get it?"

Just then Ceroth, flew at high speed, almost crashed into Severus, but then landed kn Harry's arm, his beak holding a mouse and the letter still tied to his leg.

Harry glared at the raven and Mark began to laugh. Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold in a small smile.

"Well," said Harry. "At least we know what happened to the letter."

The raven gave a small apologetic craw, but hopped off his arm to give the letter to Mark.

Severus took the letter and opened to read it, ignoring Harry, who was glaring heatedly at him.

It said:

_Mark,_

_We'll probably be getting into different houses and so I wanted to send you this letter, because you will probably be swept away by a prefect with the other first-years. The gryffindor password is Mimbus Mibletonia, so feel free to find me if you need to or want to._

_Remember: We are entwined by soul and body from the start and may neither life nor death us part._

_Your good ol' bro_

Severus looked up at the till glaring H— Potter and begrudgingly gave the letter to the youngest of their trio.

Mark read it and with a beaming smile jumped into a hug, squeezing Harry as strong as possible.

"Mark, ribs," Harry gasped out, but placed his hands around the younger, with a small smile.

Mark sounded muffled from where he buried his face into Harry's robes as he mumbled: "Copycat."

"Harry?"

Harry grunted sleepily. "G'way Mione."

"Harry?"

He was shaken again. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Hermione. He unstuck a piece of muggle paper from his cheek and closed some books, in which he had been researching.

"Harry, I found something," said Hermione. She opened the huge tome she held. "This is all about runes."

Harry sighed. He had never read so many books before. He took the tome and let it drop heavily onto the table, as Hermione hurried away.

The tome fell open at a page and Harry stared at it.

"So, now all I have to do to find answers is throw books?" he asked himself.


	9. Trouble, trouble and more trouble

Severus billowed through the hallways, searching for students out of bed. As he narrowed his eyes at every tiny sound or shadow, he let his mind wander.

Unknown to Harry— Potter, he had followed him to the park and Diagon Alley. Harry Potter— the boy of mystery.

When the young Mark Evans had been sorted to Slytherin, Potter didn't seem to mind and neither did Evans and yet, when he gave his every-year speech, Evans looked close to tears. Had Potter done something to him while he hadn't seen or maybe he sent a letter with not too happy news or even insults.

Somehow he doubted it. Em– dammit! Potter may have been getting into trouble a lot, but Severus had never seen him bully him. But again, he was Potter.

Suddenly, Severus heard quiet sobs come from a nearby corridor. As he reached it, he saw the small boy, Mark Evans, sitting, his legs close to his chest.

The boy didn't notice him come.

"Mr Evans," he said softly. The boy looked up with huge frightened eyes. He scrambled up.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just...uh sleepwalking...you know...anyway...I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled quickly, not meeting his eyes.

Severus knelt, so that he was on the same eye-level as the boy.

"Mr Evans, I can tell that it is not the cause."

He sniffed.

"Professor, can you promise not to tell anyone?"

Severus sighed and nodded.

"It's Harry...he used to walk me home whenever he could and always when he could he told me goodnight, but this time he didn't even look at me," he said in one breath and Severus felt anger rise at Potter.

He held his hand out to the boy, who took it hesitantly. Severus began to drag him towards the Gryffindor common room, seething.

As soon as he entered he roared "POTTER!"

Harry who was on the couch, falling asleep behind a book, jumped up, toppled over, landed his cloak in the fireplace, cursed in both English and Parceltongue, stamped out the fire, then looked at the peace-ruiner with a glare. When he saw who it was, his face softened.

"Mr Potter, out. Now!" said Snape, his eyes flashing.

The other Gryffindors followed the group out with their eyes, then shrugged fearfully at each other.

"Mark, Professor, what's going on?"

"I swear Harry, I didn't want to get you into trouble. He was just asking and I couldn't lie. I mean he's my head of house and all—"

"Hush, Mark," Harry said gently and turned to Professor Snape, raising his eyebrows.

"Well Professor?"

Severus merely sneered. "I don't care if you bully students from the other houses, but you will not bully them from mine."

"Excuse me Professor?" said Harry, getting even more confused.

"I found Mr Evans here, bawling his eyes out because the Golden Boy didn't say goodnight to him. But I doubt Potter that it's the true cause."

Harry's face softened. He turned to ignore the Professor and walked over to the young boy, who had silent tears running on his cheeks.

Harry's lips quirked a bit.

"Mark," he said softly. The boy lifted his head a bit and looked at Harry through his overgrown fringe. "You're a stupid, stupid boy."

Mark looked down and Severus was ready to pull the older boys hair out, but Harry wasn't finished.

Harry pulled the boy close to him, holding him tightly.

He let go and sunk to the younger's eye level.

"Mark, you're my little brother, my baby brother. Do you honestly think that the letter I sent was fake? Don't you remember what we talked about before we came?"

"Letter?" said Mark, confused. "What letter?"

Harry frowned. "You didn't get it?"

Just then Ceroth, flew at high speed, almost crashed into Severus, but then landed kn Harry's arm, his beak holding a mouse and the letter still tied to his leg.

Harry glared at the raven and Mark began to laugh. Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold in a small smile.

"Well," said Harry. "At least we know what happened to the letter."

The raven gave a small apologetic craw, but hopped off his arm to give the letter to Mark.

Severus took the letter and opened to read it, ignoring Harry, who was glaring heatedly at him.

It said:

_Mark,_

_We'll probably be getting into different houses and so I wanted to send you this letter, because you will probably be swept away by a prefect with the other first-years. The gryffindor password is Mimbus Mibletonia, so feel free to find me if you need to or want to._

_Remember: We are entwined by soul and body from the start and may neither life nor death us part._

_Your good ol' bro_

Severus looked up at the till glaring H— Potter and begrudgingly gave the letter to the youngest of their trio.

Mark read it and with a beaming smile jumped into a hug, squeezing Harry as strong as possible.

"Mark, ribs," Harry gasped out, but placed his hands around the younger, with a small smile.

Mark sounded muffled from where he buried his face into Harry's robes as he mumbled: "Copycat."

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry grunted sleepily. "G'way Mione."

"Harry?"

He was shaken again. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Hermione. He unstuck a piece of muggle paper from his cheek and closed some books, in which he had been researching.

"Harry, I found something," said Hermione. She opened the huge tome she held. "This is all about runes."

Harry sighed. He had never read so many books before. He took the tome and let it drop heavily onto the table, as Hermione hurried away.

The tome fell open at a page and Harry stared at it.

"So, now all I have to do to find answers is throw books?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Come now, my boy. There is nothing to be afraid of. All you have to do is answer my question. It cannot be that hard?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I won't."

That did it. The great Albus Dumbledore lost his temper right there and then. He hit the table with his hand, so the entire room shuddered and the boy before him flinched.

They had been there for hours.

"I will be forced to expel you, if you WILL CONTINUE LYING!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Chanting does not help in such matters as this..."

The door burst open.

Dumbledore mentally cursed for using an abandoned classroom for a chat with the first-year. The opened door revealed Harry Potter, who didn't look too happy at the sight of Mark Evans cowering before the Headmaster.

"What us going on here?" Harry snarled.

Dumbledore looked smug for a moment. "Harry Potter, by the spell of Apollon I command you not to defy me, but turn and leave this instant.

Harry's eyes turned blue and he froze as if a robot.

"Harry! Please!"

_"Emy...please...Emy, go! Run!...Please!"_

Harry's eyes turned back to emerald. Only then Dumbledore realised that Harry's eyes had been green when he entered. His eyes widened, as Harry turned to him with a sneer.

"So, it was you," he said rather casually, yet dangerously.

He walked over to Dumbledore until he was leaning over the old baboon.

"If you just think doing something to my brother, I will not hesitate to torture you until I hear you beg."

He stood and turned. There standing was shocked Draco Malfoy and gaping Severus Snape. Harry ignored them as he led Mark out.

A/N

I don't know when the next chapter is coming, but I would truly want to thank all that reviewed my story. There aren't many people like you and I want to thank you for all of the support that didn't make me give up.

Thank you!

Liliana

NEXT CHAPTER

"I don't know what to do. That goat is just...the bane of my existance."

"Surely it can't be that bad?"

"You have no idea. But no matter. I will stand up for those two. I will save them. Even if it's the last thing I ever do."

They didn't see a shadowy figure leave rather silently.


	10. Salazar and Emerald

"Evening, Dray," said Harry.

"Hullo, Harry."

Neither knew what to say. They simply stood, admiring the view from the Astronomy tower, ignoring the fact that it was past midnight.

"I know that you are planning something."

"Oh really, Dray? Maybe, you would tell me what am I planning?"

"Well," Draco drawled. "It's obvious, isn't it? You are planning on driving the school mad."

"Mad? Me? Pfft. Never," said Harry. "Well...maybe -just maybe, mind you!- that is...a small part of my plan."

Draco laughed. Then calmed down.

"May I help?" he asked, for once serious.

"You? Never!" said Harry in the same manner. Draco pouted and that did it. Harry burst out laughing, pulling Draco into a fit as well.

"Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy. What in Merlin's name are you doing here at this hour?"

"Uh oh," they both said under their breaths as a fuming Professor McGonagall came towards them.

"Potter! I knew you would get us into trouble! A tattle-tale? Ha! So you know what, Gryffindork? I think I am telling Snape!" said Draco suddenly.

"Oh yeah? And what will your Snapey do? Give me detention? You know what? I think you deserve every insult anyone ever told you, you disgusting, slimy snake!"

McGonagall tried to separate them as the two were getting into a battle stance.

"Ok, that is enough! Both of you will lose 20 points for being out of bounds and fighting and you'll spend a detention with Professor Snape."

Both looked sullen.

"Yes, Professor," they said together and gave each other as loathing glares as they could.

As the Professor dismissed them, they walked off together.

"20 points?" Draco mouthed.

"1 detention?" Harry mouthed back.

They both gave small snorts and eye-rolls as if to say "Pfft. Piece of cake."

They high fived each other before going separate ways. They however didn't see Professor McGonagall, who had been going the same way. The Professor froze, with her one leg in the air, ready to make the next step, her mouth hanging open. Her eye twitched.

* * *

**Admin Emerald has joined the chat.**

**Salazar: Good evening Emerald. I see you are awake. But why at 2. In. The. Morning?**

**Emerald: Heh...Oops.**

**Salazar: Oops? What is that supposed to mean?**

**Emerald: Sorry sir?**

**Salazar: Where are you, Emerald?**

**Emerald: In my common room.**

**Salazar: I see. Any good reason why you are awake?**

**Emerald: Not exactly...I just got some nightmares.**

**Salazar: And how long have they been going on?**

**Emerald: Well...most of my life, so I'm rather used to them.**

**Salazar: Have you seen Poppy about them?**

**Emerald: Salazar, please. I have lived with them earlier and I will be alive in the future as well. Can we not talk about them?**

**Salazar: Emerald, you Will talk to someone about them or I will have to do something about them.**

**Emerald: No you don't. You're not my guardian.**

**Salazar: Yes, I may not be your guardian, but I am your Professor.**

**Emerald: Fine.**

**Emerald: Thanks Professor.**

**Salazar: I gave an oath when I became a teacher, so I don't really have a choice in the matter, so you can just simply stop thanking.**

It hurt. Really hurt as Harry read the message. Harry was hoping that maybe he had been wrong about the Professor. Apparently not.

**Emerald: I see.**

**Salazar: Will you go to sleep tonight?**

**Emerald: No. I already slept a few hours. They should do.**

**Salazar: Come to your 'favourite' classroom. Now.**

**Emerald: Why?**

**Salazar: Stop asking stupid questions and get here. Now!**

**Emerald: Or what?**

**Salazar: Or you will be losing all of the points Gryffindor gained, plus you'll spend a couple of detentions with me.**

**Emerald: I don't really care about the points and I already have a detention with you.**

**Salazar: We will talk about how you got the detention later. Now get your silly Gryffindor face down here or I will come and fetch you!**

**Emerald: Good luck with that, my dear Professor**.

_Admin Emerald has left the chat_.

Harry sighed as he looked at his closed laptop. He felt worn out, but he simply couldn't sleep in fear if more of his nightmares. He lazily watched as the fire started to disappear completely. Harry sighed and cast a fire renewing spell and watched as it sprang to life.

He watched the fire immersed so deeply that he didn't hear the Portrait door open and close.

Harry jumped as a hand slid over his mouth, covering it so he couldn't scream, from behind. His eyes widened and his mind was working a billion miles a second.

Harry struggled, but the other hand around his shoulders was not holding him. It was just simply there.

Harry calmed as he heard a familiar voice say "Shush now."

As Harry slowly began to relax, the hand released his mouth.

Harry looked back, to find Snape standing there, his arms crossed, looking rather murderous.

Harry gulped.

"Well, Mr Potter? Are you coming quietly or not?" he asked, walking over to the front of the couch and towards Harry, who was moving away as fast as possible, still sitting. Harry felt his thin socks touch the cold floor, but found he didn't care much as Snape moved towards him, looking as if he was going to strike him right then and there.

Then he stopped.

"Well, Mr Potter, you had your chance," said Snape and whipped out his wand and cast a silencing charm on Harry, who was flat against the couches back.

The next thing was so surprising that Harry forgot to struggle. Snape swiped the boy into his arms and while tightening his hold, so he couldn't escape or at least that's what Severus told himself.

Harry was slowly beginning to understand what happened and he began to struggle, but Snape was too strong for him.

Severus carried Harry to his quarters, where he dumped Harry on a sofa.

"Well?" he said, with a smirk. "Do you believe me now, when I said that I would fetch you if I had to?"

Harry glared, as he couldn't talk. 'Fetch me?' Harry thought. 'Okay. Note-To-Self take everything Snape says literally.'

Snape smirked as if he knew what Harry was thinking and turned, looking for something in the cabinets.

He turned back with a vial in his hand only to see Harry sitting there, pouting with puppy-eyes.

The fact that his glasses had been left at the common room, didn't help Severus.

Severus pursed his lips.

"Fine," he snarled and released Harry from the silencing spell. Harry grinned.

"It's too early for you to be happy, Potter," said Snape.

Snape held out a potion to him that Harry recognised as a Calming Draught. He took it, untrustingly and gulped it down.

"Now will you come here when I ask you?"

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled.

"Very well. Now stay here, while I fetch you a Dreamless Sleeping Potion."

"Yes, sir."

However by the time Severus was back, Harry was fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

Harry and Draco entered the Potions classroom for their detentions. They stood and waited for Professor Snape.

"Wondering corridors at night? My, my, what could you two have been doing?" said Snape as he appeared. His eyes were boring into Harry's as Harry flushed and looked down.

He assigned them 40 cauldrons and set to work on grading essays.

In an hour the pair was standing at his table. "Well?" he snapped irritably.

"We have finished, sir," said Draco, casually.

Indeed. 40 cauldrons in less than an hour? Impossible.

"Very well," he said and raised his eyebrows as the two high fived.

Just then Professor McGonagall came in.

"They are done already?" she asked. Harry and Draco grinned.

"Yeah, we make a good team," said Draco. Severus noted that Harry had not said a single word since last night.

"Yeah, what are friends for," said Harry finally. His voice sounded weak and tired, but cheerful.

As the two left, Minerva asked "Friends?"

She shook her head as if exhausted.

"There is something fishy going on here."

"Maybe not fishy, but micy?"

Minerva caught sight of his face and said "Don't you dare, Severus!"

He didn't say anything, but he did get a strong cough.

"That's a bad attempt to hide a laugh," she said, pursing her lips.

* * *

Three people watched Harry closely for the next days. Harry could feel Snape's, Draco's and Dumbledore's eyes on him, but ignored them.

Suddenly he could no longer stand the two looks and one stare. He looked to where the stare was coming from: Professor Snape and glared at him.

The Potions Master scowled and bent to continue his dinner, while Harry stood and stumbled as fast as possible from the Great Hall. No one noticed, except for Severus. Not even Granger and Weasley, who were in a heated argument again.

Severus sneered. Some friends they were.

He watched as Mark Evans ran after Harry ...uh Potter and decided to give them some time, before he decided to go and find H–Potter. Find Potter.


	11. Hope Has It's Own Will

Harry sat on the edge of the Forest, leaning tiredly against a tree. Ceroth was on his knee and Harry was stroking him gently.

"Hey Harry," said Mark, sitting down beside him.

Harry smiled at the first year. "Hey Mark."

"You don't look too good."

Harry snorted. "Thanks so much for the compliment."

Mark showed his tongue and Harry mock-glared.

"So, how are your classes going? Enjoying Hogwarts?"

"Yep," said Mark happily. "A lot better than Primary School."

Harry laughed. "Definitely."

"Christmas is coming soon," said Mark excitedly.

"Mark, it's only the end of September," said Harry looking at him weirdly. Mark pouted.

"You were supposed to say that 'Indeed. Time sure is flying by past.'"

Harry laughed. "Now did I?"

"Yeah!" said Mark, still pouting. Harry grinned at the youngling. He seemed so innocent, careless and young.

Harry pulled him into a hug. However he didn't expect to be tickled by Mark. Harry began to tickle back and Mark was rapidly loosing.

Then Mark's Slytherin side kicked in. His eyes widened in horror.

Harry stopped tickling him.

"H-H-Harry?" Mark said, looking terribly afraid.

"T-T-There's a p-p-pink toad b-b-behind you."

Harry turned, but saw nothing. When he looked back, Mark was no longer there, but running for his life, laughing madly.

"Why you little sneaky snake!" Harry shouted and began to chase him around. While running away, Mark grinned victoriously. He hoped that Harry would not get back into a brooding mood again.

Then Mark felt something solid against him and almost fell, but something caught him from behind and lifted him.

He looked up and saw that he had run into Professor Snape and Harry had caught him. He now lay in Harry's arms.

"Sorry, Professor," said Harry as Mark began to wriggle.

"Oh no you don't," Harry growled and shifted him in his arms. "You, Mark Evans are in big trouble."

Mark looked up at him with an angelic face that worked very well on Hermione.

"But Harryyyy," he whined. Harry smirked.

"You, my dear little snakypie have made me, an old person, chase after you for hours."

"You're old?" asked Mark innocently.

"Humph. I am 15 and have no energy to run chasing little, sneaky kids."

"But Harryyyyyyyyy," said Mark, pulling his puppy eyes. His warm chocolate eyes grew teary and his lips pouted.

Harry smirked.

"You know that it doesn't work on me."

Mark immediately stopped pouting and looked defeated.

"It works on Hermione."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Mark wriggled out of his arms and tackled Harry. Neither noticed Snape snort softly and leave.

* * *

_Admin Emerald has joined the chat._

**SlythDragon: Hey Emy!**

**Emerald: Hi**

**Emerald: I'll never get you to stop calling me that, huh?**

**SlythDragon: Nope.**

**SlythDragon: Couldn't sleep?**

**Emerald: Nope...**

**SlythDragon: Me neither. And I'm tired. I'm feeling just so restless.**

**Emerald: I'm not even feeling tired.**

_Salazar has joined the chat._

**SlythDragon: Hey Salazar! Couldn't sleep either?**

**Emerald: Hello**

**Salazar: Why are you two still up?**

**SlythDragon: I was feeling restless.**

**Salazar: Oh indeed?**

**SlythDragon: And Emy over here is crying over his loss. He lost to Mark Evans in the tickling competition.**

**Emerald: Shut up Dragon!**

**SlythDragon: :P Make me.**

**Emerald: *glares***

**SlythDragon: Well?**

**Emerald: Well what?**

**SlythDragon: Gonna tell me what got you so grumpy?**

**Emerald: Eh..Maybe later**

**SlythDragon: *pouts***

**SlythDragon: Fine. I'm offended.**

**Emerald: :P**

**SlythDragon: Ok, it's sooo tirin to chat with you, Em. I'm going ro slep nw.**

**SlythDragon: tiing***

**SlythDragon: tiring****

**SlythDragon: to sleep now***

**SlythDragon: Night.**

**Emerald: Good night.**

**Salazar: Good night, SlythDragon**.

_SlythDragon has left the chat._

**Salazar: Well, aren't you going to bed?**

**Emerald: Nope, just waiting in case someone wants to chat.**

**Salazar: Did you visit Poppy for a Dreamless Sleep Potion?**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: Not exactly.**

**Salazar: Emerald...**

**Emerald: Yes?**

**Salazar: Do you want for the incident to repeat, what happened a few days ago.**

**Emerald: Nope.**

**Salazar: Well then.**

**Salazar: Well?**

**Emerald: Yes?**

**Salazar: Aren't you going to sleep?**

**Emerald: Nope.**

**Salazar: Are you going to Poppy right now?**

**Emerald: Nope.**

**Salazar: Are you coming to me?**

**Emerald: Nope.**

**Salazar: Am I getting you from your common room again?**

**Emerald: Nope.**

**Salazar: Emerald, you will come here this very instant!**

**Emerald: Nope.**

_Admin Emerald has left the chat._

Harry cursed the battery that ended at the worst moment possible. Sighing, Harry got up.

* * *

Severus was fuming. It was a wonder that his ears weren't steaming or his eyes weren't glowing red.

He threw open the Gryffindor common room painting after saying the password. But the common room was empty.

He cursed and slowly made his way into the dorms.

Weasley was snoring loudly and it was a wonder he hadn't lost his voice yet.

All beds had snoring bodies in them, except for one in the distance. Oh it did have a body on it, only it wasn't sleeping.

Sitting with his back to him, Harry was— Potter was looking out of the open window at the stars.

Severus cleared his throat softly.

Harry turned and sighed. At Severus' motion he went into the common room and from there followed him to his quarters.

"You know it is impolite to leave a conversation without a single word," said Severus, crossing his arms.

"My computer's battery ended," said Harry. Severus pursed his lips.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have two personalities?"

Severus almost lost his cool.

"What do you mean, Potter?" he growled.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully.

"At daytime you are Professor Snape. A snappish and annoyed man, who absolutely hates everything and everyone." Severus glowered, but Harry wasn't finished. "And yet in the evening or night you are Salazar. The witty, smart and sarcastic man."

Severus really didn't have anything to say on that.

"It's hard to imagine that Salazar and Professor Snape are the same person..."

Severus didn't answer, instead gave him a Calming Draught with a quiet command to drink it.

Harry glared at the vial.

"What now? Are you too good for regualr potions? or maybe someone should make new potions just for you every single time? Just like your father. No respect for anything."

"Don't say a word about my father!"

"Oh I will. I can tell you so much about him! the way he always bullied everyone, how he took what he wanted, how he treated everyone like he was the king and the others were his slaves how-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted. "I think you got the wrong person. The one you are talking about is you not my father!"

"Get. Out."

A vial shattered.

Harry was only too happy to comply.

As the door slammed shut, Severus thought 'Oh no.'

* * *

Severus made his way through the castle frantically.

He saw Minerva and Argus both on his way, but on the question if they had caught any students out if bed, they answered negatively.

He checked most of the towers, abandoned classrooms, but couldn't find the boy.

He had given up trying to call him Potter in his head since he had already called him Harry too many times.

Of course Harry didn't have to know that.

Almost without any hope, he made his way to the Gryffindor tower. He saw someone lying on the couch in the common room.

He sighed. He could see very well, that he wasn't asleep.

Putting his best scowl on, he walked around the couch only to see a part of a book sticking out from under a pillow under Harry's head.

"Potter, I am well aware that you are not asleep."

Harry opened his eyes slowly.

His emerald eyes searched the Professor's face.

Then he slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry for insulting you."

Suddenly there was shuffling and Ron appeared from the dormitories. He was really sleepy, his hair was a mess as were his pyjamas.

"Harry?" he slurred, making his way to the couch, tripping a few times. He looked around a bit before looking at Harry. "I 'eard a nose."

"You mean a noise?"

Ron looked confused then: "Yea...that.."

He giggled. "'Arry, I can see Snape in our room? Strange dream, eh? Oh well...He he..." Ron fell onto another couch snoring again.

For a moment Snape and Harry were watching the boy, who was muttering about huge spiders in his sleep.

Harry could feel Snape's eyes on him so he turned to look at the man, whose eyebrow was raised. Harry snorted and shrugged.

"Okay, Potter," said Severus. "I will leave if you will go to sleep."

Harry frowned. He didn't really like the idea. But then again, he knew that the Professor won't leave him alone until he did so.

"Sir, just before I go, may I ask something?"

Severus considered it for a moment then nodded.

"Why are you always awake as well?" Harry asked softly.

"I have things to do," Severus said firmly.

"Really?" said Harry. "Because I'm quite sure chatting is not something you 'have to do'."

Severus cursed himself. He had no answer.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" asked Harry, but it sounded more of statement.

Severus sighed. Was it really that obvious?

"Professor, that is one of the reasons the chatroom exists. To get things that bother you off your chest. They don't know who you are and they can't judge you," Harry said gently.

"HARRY!" came a shout from Ron, who woke.

"Yes Ron?"

"The sp'ders! They are comin'! And 'ey are wearing Um'ridge's, Fred's, George's, Dumbledore's and Snape's heads as crowns and 'ey wanted to make me d'nce ballet, wh'le eatin' lemons. I don't wanna eat lem'ns!"

Harry sighed. There we go again.

"You show those spiders, Ron! Show them who's boss!"

"Yeah..show 'em...show 'em..."

He fell asleep again.

"Does that happen often?" Severus asked and Harry chuckled.

"Yes...a bit...too often," said Harry with a grin.

"Well, Goodnight, Professor," said Harry.

Severus nodded back, but followed Harry up his dorms and watched critically as Harry climbed into his bed and lay down.

Harry could still feel the Professors stare on him as he closed his eyes. He opened them again only to see Snape smirk and leave with a quiet, yet smug "Goodnight."

Harry woke up early next morning, feeling rather refreshed.

Then the memories of last night came crushing down.

Apparently the same thing happened to Ron, as he came in with a horrified look.

"Harry, can you believe it? I saw a really weird dream yesterday. I mean Snape was here. Here! In Gryffindor tower! Ha! As if he's ever poke his huge nose here!"

Harry laughed. Oh how very wrong Ron was...

Apparently Snape hadn't forgotten the last night either and as Rn sat, drawing circles in his Potions Journal, Snape said: "Weasley! 15 points from Gryffindor. Maybe I should make spiders come after you to make you dance and eat something disgusting to make you pay attention!"

Ron's eyes widened. He looked horrified.

Severus smirked and looked at Harry, who was doing his best to hide his laughter. Aplarently he wasn't having success as he had to stand and run from the classroom.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Harry fell onto the floor, dying out of laughter.

Maybe there was a piece of Salazar in Professor Snape as well?


	12. Human Snakes

"Well, well, well, Potter," said a familiar voice.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered back.

"Is Weasley losing it completely?" Malfoy asked, uncaringly. Harry couldn't continue anymore and burst into laughter, Draco following him moments later. Thankfully no one was there to hear. They were walking to the Great Hall after Potions.

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You're planning something, aren't you, you Slythedor?"

"Slythedoor?"

"Half Slytherin half Gryffindor," Draco explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Why not Gryffslyth?" asked Harry.

"Because Slytherin always comes first. Anyway, what was your plan?"

Harry snickered at the obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Well, I do hope you don't mind giving an old codger and the entire school a heart attack, do you?" asked Harry, looking at his nails innocently.

"My dear Mr Potter, you are a genius!"

So the pair walked into the Great Hall, arguing about anything they could think of. But they were a bit too distracted, wanting not to miss the other's faces, so they didn't exactly sound too...sane.

"No! I absolutely disagree Harry! The crumbled potato with umbrellas is more squishy!"

"Aren't you even thinking? Pfft. Come on Draco! Just think about it! I completely disagree with you! Muggles in 3945 while fighting in the World War II really used the feathers for torturing the chickens!" (A/N this is what happens when you simply say every first word that comes into your mind. I don't really recommend you doing it...but it is fun, seeing the reactions.)

They walked over to the Slytherin table, still arguing, but they kept looking out of the corner out of their eyes.

The Great Hall was completely silent.

Ronald Weasley dropped his goblet and Harry and Draco automatically looked towards him. Harry gave him a grin and then turned back to Draco, still arguing that grass was never green.

But the most comic was the Headmaster's reaction. He simply sat there, staring at the two. Then he stood up and excused himself and left the Great Hall, but not before his skin 'mysteriously' turned emerald green.

No one saw Draco Malfoy pocket his wand or Harry roll his eyes at him with a grin.

* * *

"The instruction is on the board. You have one hour," said Severus, his eyes scanning the students. One chair was empty.

"Weasley!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where's Potter?" Severus asked and Hermione perked up in interest, narrowing her eyes at Weasley, who moved away from her hastily.

"He's in Hospital Wing," Weasley said and Severus almost groaned. What had the boy done now? Malfoy looked worried as well.

As soon as the lesson was over, Severus took a box of Potions and decided to bring them over to Poppy, even if it was early. No, it was not an excuse to see Harry.

However he was denied entrance and so was Malfoy.

Sulking, Severus went to quarters and did the only thing he could think of.

_Salazar has joined the chat_.

**Emerald: No, I was not Dray!**

**SlythDragon: Who knows you could as well as be dead!**

**Emerald: Would I be talking to you?**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**Salazar: Hello**

**SlythDragon: Hey Sal!**

**Emerald: Hello Salazar.**

**Salazar: I heard you were in the Hospital Wing, Emerald.**

**Emerald: More like prison, but yeah that works as well.**

**Salazar: Why?**

**SlythDragon: Why?**

**Emerald: Why what?**

**Salazar: Why are you in the HW?**

**Emerald: I got a strange illness. It came from an untreated pneumonia. I get random fevers and my throat hurst all the time and my limbs feel as if they are about fall off.**

**SlythDragon: You answered him when he answered and yet, you didn't answer when I, your best and handsome friend asked you?**

**Emerald: Best and handsome friend? Please...**

**SlythDragon is offended.**

**Emerald: :P**

**SlythDragon: Humph.**

**SlythDragon: I'm still getting to you, no matter what Promfey says.**

_SlythDragon has left the chat._

**Salazar: Only you Emerald can have such friends.**

**Emerald: I'm glad to have them, but sometimes they are being too...well...mother henny.**

**Salazar: That isn't even a word.**

**Emerald: -.- *gacepalm***

**Salazar: What in the Merlin's name is a gacepalm?**

**Emerald: facepalm* sorry.**

**Salazar: *laughs***

**Emerald: I never heard you laugh...**

**Salazar: And you won't if I have a say in it.**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: And what if you don't have a say in it?**

**Salazar: Potter! Don't you dare! Whatever you're thinking, dispel it out if your mind this instant!**

* * *

In a few days, Harry's health had grown worse. He no longer could chat in the chatroom as he spent sleeping most of the days and nights. Thankfully Madam Promfey tired out of pleads and threats and allowed visitors, so Harry was often surrounded by Ron and Hermione in the morning before classes and by Draco in the evening, after classes.

"Hey, Emy," said Draco, a few days later.

"Evening Draco," said Harry, nodding and closing his book.

Draco sat down in a chair next to him and said: "Granger couldn't come today, so she asked me to tell you that she forgives you."

"Forgives me?"

"Yeah," said Draco. "But why did she have to forgive you?"

"Eh...I might have spelled her History book, so the text would be written in Japanese," said Harry casually as Draco burst into laughter.

"What? She was studying too much!" said Harry defensively.

"I didn't know you cared," said Draco.

"Oh she can study as much as she wants, but why did she make me memorise the text?"

Draco laughed.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea what goes on in a woman's head. By the way, I think you should study for Potions. Snape gave a rather strong hint that there will be a quiz on all potions we passed through the years."

Harry groaned.

"At least you haven't seen his temper yet," said Draco. "Honestly, he's been worse than ever before. He even took points from Slytherin!"

Harry gaped.

"How could I have missed it?" Harry whined as Draco gave a "Hey!" and a push at Harry's shoulder.

"Well, I hope you get out soon enough," said Draco, standing up.

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper so Madam Promfey couldn't hear "Well, if you ask Ron or Hermione to bring me my special cloak, I will be."


	13. The PrisonHospital Wing

"Ok...just one more corner and a flight if stairs..." Harry muttered, moving a little faster under his invisibility cloak. Just a little bit more and he'd be safe in Gryffindor tower. Safe from the school nurse, who was no doubt turning the entire school upside-down, in the search for her 'lost' patient.

Just that corner...

"Ouch!"

Harry had walked into something...no. Someone. That someone was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The cloak slipped off, revealing Harry.

"Er...Hi Professor," said Harry, trying and failing to look innocent.

"Mr Potter. Would you care to explain what you are doing here, while you are supposed to be in the Hospital Wing?"

"Well, you see Professor," Harry began, but then looked up at her with slightly watering eyes and to his delight, the Professor's face softened.

"Very well, Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor. Now hurry to your dormitory, before curfew."

She began walking off.

"Thanks, Professor," said Harry quietly and ran as fast as possible to the dorm, leaving McGonagall shaking her head.

"That boy is going to be the death of me," she said.

"Want to bet that?" asked the tiny voice of Professor Flitwick.

"Fillius!" Minerva said, shocked, as the tiny wizard chuckled. Minerva humphed.

* * *

"Could I have your attention, please?" said Dumbledore one evening. "Thank you. I am pleased to inform you that the autumn holidays are here soon, bringing Halloween with them."

There was polite applause.

Hermione sighed as she silenced a recent seventh-year Gryffindor. A simple twinkle alert her about a new message.

_Dear Admin Mioneclaw,_

_I would like to let you know, that my plans changed and I will be able to watch over the room tomorrow, from 6-8 pm._

_Moderator NevGryff_

_P.S. Take care Mione and get some rest!_

Hermione smiled. Harry truly had good instincts. He had chosen good Moderators for their room. Even if Neville had some troubles and Luna was a bit strange, they were a great help.

She decided to go over the list of who were registered. She often did that in case she figured out who it was. It was simply fun to guess.

Practically everyone were anonymous, but one could usually always tell from what house they were. Mostly there were Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and quite a few Hufflepuffs, but no too many Slytherins. She wondered who Salazar was.

**Loisa: Mioneclaw, is it possible to get someone to help me with Charms?**

**Mioneclaw: Certainly.**

**Booter: I can help you. I'm a fifth year, so unless you're older..**

**Loisa: I'm 5th too.**

**Graterpuff: I'm a seveth-year. Anyone help with Potions?**

**Sally: Sorty, Graterfull. I'm a 5.**

**Sally: Sorry***

**Booter: What don't you know, Graterpuff?**

**Mioneclaw: I can help searching it.**

**Graterpuff: The properties of Mangerion.**

It often went on like this: people getting help and giving it, but quite a few came here simply to chat. As far as Hermione was aware a few had found friends there, for example a 2nd year called Samuel and 3rd year Michael were now best friends of sorts. She was proud of how well they behaved and friends they made.

They were now on Halloween holidays. All students had returned home because Dumbledore had said that the Ministry would be there to renew the wards.

With a sigh she wrote a quick excuse to the chatroom and went to dinner.

"Seriously, Hermione, you study too much," said her father.

"He's right, dearie," said her mother. "Try to get some more rest? It's only the holidays."

"Yes, mum, dad," she said witha smile. She'd get some rest, she knew that for sure.

* * *

_Admin Emerald has joined the chat._

**Mioneclaw: Emerald!**

**TarantulaEnternity: Aand the Admin is here! Welcome!**

**Emerald: Hello**

**SeamusLion: Hi Emerald!**

**Zachie: Hello**

**Hann: Good evening Emerald!**

**Emerald: Wow there are a lot of you here today.**

**TarantulaEnternity: Yeah, most of us were bored.**

**Zachie: I really have nothing to do.**

**SeamusLion: Shoot...**

**Mioneclaw: Seamuslion, -.-**

**Hann: What's wrong, SeamusLion?**

**SeamusLion: I think I left a couple of timed dungbombs around the castle. I wasn't expecting that the Ministry was going to come to check the school...**

**Mioneclaw: Oh SeamusLion...**

**Hann: :D**

**Zachie: Cool, mate!**

**Emerald: If anyone asks...I have no idea what 'school', 'Ministry' or 'Dungbombs' are.**

_Salazar has joined the chat._

**Mioneclaw: EMERALD! DON'T TELL ME YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!**

**Zachie: Jeesh, Hermione. I could almost hear you...**

**Hann: :D**

**SeamusLion: High-five Emerald!**

**TarantulaEnternity: Just wait until I tell Gred and Forge!**

**Emerald: Good evening Salazar. Sorry that the other's were too busy arguing with me *cough* Mioneclaw *cough*.**

**Mioneclaw: Emerald...I'm warning you.**

**Mioneclaw: Hello Salazar**

**Salazar: Good evening. What was this all about?**

**Emerald: NOTHING!**

**TarantulaEnternity: Emerald ?**

**Emerald: TarantulaEnternity (not telling)**

**Salazar: And here come the codes again.**

**Zachie: Hann, how did you manage to overthrow the prank?**

**Hann: Not tellin'**

**Zachie: Damn**

**Emerald: Zachie, language**

**Zachie: Don't call me Zachie!**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: That is your nickname, isn't it?**

**Zachie: Oh**

**Zachie: Oops**

**SeamusLion: :D**

**Mineclaw: My poor brain, Having to read all of the childish things"**

**Hann: :D**

**Emerald: Hey!**

**SeamusLion: Hey!**

**Zachie: Hey!**

**Hann: Boys...**

**Salazar: *cough* *cough***

**Hann: :P**

**Emerald: *dies***

**TarantulaEnternity: Emeraaaald! Noooooooo!**

Harry smiled fondly and laughed at their antics, hoping that Snape would not take points from Hann, whichever house he or she was from.

**Salazar: Well, I should get going. I have a guest in my house to whom I need to talk to**

**TarantulaEnternity: Ok. Nighty night, the moon shines bright!**

**Mioneclaw: Oh dear...TarantulaEnternity are you sure you don't need to visit St Mungo's?**

_Salazar has left the chat._

**TarantulaEnternity: *glare***

**Emerald: I'd better go as well. Night everyone!**

**SeamusLion: Night!**

**ChangeChang has joined the chat.**

**Hann: Night!**

**ChangeChang: Pyramids!**

**ChangeChang has left the chat.**

**TarantulaEnternity: I think she needs the hospital more than me...**

_Admin Emerald has left the chat._

Harry rubbed his eyes and lay on the bed. Ceroth flew over to him and nestled on his chest.

He was quite tired.

His eyes were drooping slowly, his muscles relaxing. Harry knew that he would have nightmares if he fell asleep, but at the moment he didn't care. He would simply rest his eyes for a few minutes so that when he opens them he...

Harry opened his eyes, when the sun was completely down.

"So much for not sleeping," Harry mumbled and gasped. He ran downstairs. The over was smoking. So much for making a pie for the Dursleys' guests...

_Dear Harry,_

_Good news! Dumbledore allowed you to come here! Can't wait to see you. My parents and I will be more than happy to have you here! Honestly and don't think about making an excuse about something. We'll be expecting you at 8 tomorrow._

_Best,_

_Hermione_

So the next day, after having taken the bus Harry arrived at the small house that belonged to the Grangers.

Harry knocked on the door. He barely had time to do anything else as the door opened and he was almost knocked off his feet by a hugging Hermione.

"Harry! It's so great to see you! I mean, the letter was unexpected, but I'm just so happy you could come and visit! I'm just so exited! Just think of the fun we can have. We can continue making our chatroom better and then we can watch television and play games and visit the museums and you can show me how you play the piano and then—"

"I'm sure we can, Mione," said Harry, laughing as Hermione blushed.

"I was rambling, wasn't I?" she said embarrassed.

Harry smirked.

Harry soon found out where Hermione's rambling came from. Her mother gave the same squeal when she saw him and started fussing all over him.

Finally he was saved by Hermione, who dragged him to a guest room.

Harry really did have fun.

He enjoyed talking to Mr Granger, spending time with Hermione and cooking with Mrs Granger. The latter sent him blushing as she boasted about his cooking skills to her family (Harry winced in remembrance of the burnt pie), while Hermione beamed.

"I will never be able to cook," said Hermione, with a mock-sigh and Harry laughed, Hermione joining him in a few moments.

Quite often Harry and Hermione could be found bent over a piece of paper, that was filled with runes and different numbers. In all the stay had been interesting and harry stayed out of trouble...mostly, but the most important part was that the roof of the house remained there...even if a window no longer didn't exist.


	14. We will not bow

Harry breathed in the smell of a nearby lake and forest. It all smelled like home. The castle stood proudly, bright and alit against the night's sky.

Harry stepped from the train and headed towards the carriages with the other students.

The feast as always was delicious, but this time the elves had truly outdone them, or was it simply because Harry was away from the muggle world?

Soon the feast ended and the students were getting ready to leave, but Dumbledore standing to give a speech, stopped them.

'What in Hades' Nine Level of Hells does the bloody bearded monkey want now?' Harry thought grimly and tried his best to ignore Hermione's look, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"The great news are that the Minister sends some orders that will help our school to be stronger. And thus no one may converse with students outside of their houses, except in classes!"

Dumbledore looked around, no one looked happy.

"It appeares that if we do not do so, then the Ministry is deeming the sorting useless and it shall be cancelled. But remember, it is temporary, unless, of course, we decide differently. Thank you!"

He sat down quietly in the silence. No one dared to breathe.

Most students turned to look at Harry, who gave a small smirk and Severus felt a pang of pride.

Reassured the students began chattering.

That night every UH chatter logged on. What they found was a public message.

_UH chatters,_

_By your faces in the Great Hall I understood that none agreed with Albus old-[censored]-idiotic-bloody-[censored]-[censored ]-[censored]-Rumbled-ore-[censored]-Mickey-Mouse-l ike-[censored]-Not-worth-a-single-house-elves-sock -Dumbledore. You'll probably see most of the words censored due to High Moderator Mioneclaw, so don't blame me,_

_We will not be bowing down to the Ministry or Dumbledore, so feel free to choose to either side with us or go to Dumbledore. We aren't holding you._

_It was decided by High Mod Mioneclaw and me that all Moderators meet us on the 7th floor on Tuesday at 6 and what we shall do later will be decided there._

_Remain Strong, Remain United._

_Administrator Emerald_

Indeed true to his word on Tuesday, precisely at 6, four students entered the Room of Requirements.

The room was finely furnished.

Books on shelves around them. In the middle stood a table for four.

Neville, Luna, Harry and Hermione sat down.

"Ok, let our meeting begin."

* * *

_UH chatters,_

_I am aware of this short notice, but it is vital. We seek of 2 students from each house. The student that wishes to be named UH [house] Alpha must_

_1. Agree to let their real name known_

_2. Know well his/her house_

_3. Receive power and responsibility equally_

_4. Be loyal to the UH members and room alike_

_5. Must have never received a warning from any Mods._

_May the best be chosen fairly._

_Be Strong. Be Proud. But Do Not Be Loud._

_Admin Emerald_

* * *

Harry was not aware just how many students were in the UH chatroom. There were many messages offering to be Alphas of their Houses.

However over many evenings of hard work, Harry filled the last name required on the parchment Hermione gave him.

_UH chatters,_

_I am proud to present you all the Hogwarts Alphas._

_Slytherin Alphas: Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass_

_Ravenclaw Alphas: Terry Boot, Sally-Anne Perks_

_Hufflepuff Alphas: Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Gryffindor Alphas: Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan_

_Alphas, please meet us on Saturday at 5 on the 7th floor._

_Do not be disappointed for not becoming an Alpha. I'm sure they will be begging to get out of the job quite soon._ (Harry could almost see the appointed Alpha's squirming)

_Congratulations!_

_Fight and Never Give Up, As The War Will Go On. With Or Without You, That Is A Decision Of Yours._

_Admin Emerald_

It was Friday. Harry was pacing the Gryffindor common room. He didn't even notice as Hermione sat on a couch next to him. Ron wasn't talking to them since Harry had not given him the Alpha post, but Harry wasn't too disappointed about Ron's tantrum.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped and turned. When he saw Hermione he relaxed.

"Sorry, Mione. I didn't know what happened. I was just zoning out," said Harry.

"Any reason for zoning out?" asked Hermione.

Harry sat on the couch next to Hermione and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"You see Mione, we have students from every house. But what about the staff?"

Hermione's eyes gleamed and she smirked.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

"Mr Potter, stay behind."

Harry waited for the students to leave, before turning to McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?"

She sat down at a desk and Harry turned a chair to face her.

"Mr Potter, I am aware of Emerald," she said, quietly, yet casually. Harry tried his best not to act surprised and merely raised his eyebrows.

"Mioneclaw has been talking to me and I'm aware you need help. Messages sent to Grey might just help you," she said with a smile then hurried him out from her classroom.

One staff member down, one to go.

* * *

"Professor Flitwick, the magic is dampening on Hogwarts."

"Miss Lovegood, you sure gave me a scare," said the squeaky voice of Flitwick. Luna merely smiled.

"But there are some that seek help," she hummed. Flitwick thought for a moment, then nodded with a smirk.

"Muggles have made great things. Internet is one of them. It is fascinating, is it not? I wonder if it has any information of Hogwarts in it," she said thoughtfully.

"Well," she said with a smile. "I should get going, before my Fufusinks escape."

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was a proud woman. She prided herself with power and knowledge about others. However, she was deeply surprised, when the Great Hall was silent.

Finally. Probably the brats realised that manners existed.

At the staff table there were two new chairs. Visitors, perhaps?

Fillius Flitwick was absent, she noted. As she took a seat, two Hogwarts students walked through the doors, laughing.

A loud whistle stopped them.

It was Draco Malfoy, who waved. Potter, who was one of the two students that just entered, waved back.

Potter and Granger walked over to the staff table calmly and sat down in the two new chairs.

Potter sat next to Snape and Granger next to McGonagall. They began to talk and suddenly the Hall was full of chatter and laughter.

Harry grimaced for a moment then leaned in and whispered in Snape's ear, praying that the man would play along "Professor, it will be explained later."

The man raised his eyebrows, looking at him coldly, then looked around. He nodded to Harry. On the other side of the table, Hermione and McGonagall were talking loudly about Transfiguration, so Harry engaged Snape in a conversation about Potions.

Most teachers had been in shock at first, but then recovered and began to act as if everything was fine, except for Umbridge and Dumbledore.

The lesser two's eyes grew wide as students began changing tables. Slytherins greeted the Gryffins as if they were old friends. The same went for various Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Suddenly the doors burst open Flitwick ran in.

Small leaflets flew around the Great Hall. They called students from various houses to come and join clubs and groups.

Harry saw Dumbledore try to smile grandfatherly, but it looked more of a grimace.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Came a shout. Everyone turned to Umbridge. She was crimson. For the worst, Harry was sitting right next to her. He cursed Hermione silently for the unfortunate place of seating. He flinched when she shouted and stood, making her chair fall back with a BANG.

"HOW CAN YOU DEFY THE MINISTRY LIKE THIS?!"

Suddenly all leaflets collected them selves. While in the air, they burst into flame. The flames began to form words.

_We May Be Punched_

_From What We Stagger Down_

_However Not Even Fire_

_Can Make Us Bow_

_We Have Our Leaders_

_Whom Guide Us All_

_Who Taught Us To Stand Up_

_For Those That Gave Us The Call_

_We Shall Remain Strong_

_We Shall Stand United_

_We Will Not Be Accused Wrong_

_We Are_

_The Union Of Hogwarts Houses!_

Harry gaped. He certainly didn't expect such a poem. He and Hermione had given the Hogwarts Alphas a job of making a sign, but never had he expected a poem...

There was a thump and a CRASH.

The great toad had fainted, and the chair she had once been seated on was broken in a SMASH.

The entire school burst up into applause. Harry smiled proudly as they stood.

He turned his head and saw Draco give him a thumbs-up. Even Snape gave him a proud smirk.

In a couple of years, it would be a historic event that none would forget. It was an event that years from on, the students would learn of.

It was the greatest day if friendship the entire school would celebrate.

It shall now be celebrated every year. Over the night, all students slept in the Great Hall together, switched tables at meal times and instead of lessons they had different games or simply fun activities to do.

"So uncle Harry was the one that made the tradition?"

"Seems so, Scorpius," said Albus.

"But why didn't they tell us anything?" whined Scorpius.

"Dunno," said Albus. He suddenly brightened up. "Maybe this time, instead of research, we should ask uncle Severus or maybe uncle Mark how Voldemort was defeated?"

Scorpius smirked. "That's a good idea, because I'm not doing any more reseach. Ever."

"Aw come on, Scorp!"

Scorpius stuck his tongue out.

"Why you..."

Albus hit Scorpius with a pillow that he took from the couch.

"Boys."

The two looked up to see ther fathers standing there.

Albus crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell us that you were the ones that started the UH?"

The adults shrugged.

Albus looked at Scorpius, who nodded. Together the two young second-year Slytherins attacked their fathers, with pillows, so that the entire room was soon covered with feathers.

Hermione walked into the room.

"Boys," she said to herself, rolling her eyes. With a shriek she was pulled into the fight.


End file.
